Pirates of Angels and Demons
by Gami1x2
Summary: Heero is the Demon Captain of the Wing Zero, The larget pirating ship in the oceans, Treize, Zechs, Trowa, Relena, Heildi, and Noin are employed by him, amoungst other misc. characters. Duo and Quatre are Heirs to the House of Angel Bay, and are Kidnapped
1. Chapter 1: Abduction at Angel Bay

-1Yeah this story is revised, some parts have been added to and others well I just left alone.

Rating: Adult

Warnings: AU, Yaoi, Lemon(future), attempted NCS, kidnapping, pirates, angst, violent, and a little touch of sap. OOC-ness.

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x6, etc.

Gami1x2: okay this is the first GW fic that I've posted here so far. I think it's coming along great, though I would love or Reviews, Comments or complaints. I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean and as much as I'm trying no to be influenced by it. Well you'll see some of the similarities. Though I'm proud to say that this story is MOSTLY original. Lol.

**Pirates of Angels and Demons**

**Chapter One: Abduction at Angel Bay**.

"Captain, we'll reach Angel Bay a little after nightfall." Trowa said coming up next to his captain.

The captain smiled. His ice cold cobalt blue eyes shimmering in the twilight of the setting sun. He took one hand off the wheel and pulled his hat down, while moving his head back, so that his eyes were covered with his hat, and laughed slightly. He knew it was childish. He knew it showed a type of weakness to show such emotion, showing vulnerability to his crew. But he couldn't help it. Why Try to hide pure happiness, no he would promote it, and show it to everyone.

They were approaching one of the most magnificent places on the planet. Angel Bay. The only place on this god forsaken planet that people were born with wings. Of course there were elves, and dwarves, and fairies, he had them employed on his ship. He himself was a demon of fire and wind, a possessor of soul, and a creature of destruction. But, angels were rare and he would have one or two, maybe three if he wanted, on his ship.

"Angel Bay." He looked back at his first mate. Sharp green eyes regarded him with mild amusement. But he waited for his captain to continue. "And who is currently in charge of this feathered heaven?"

"The Winner Family." Trowa smiled when Heero's eyes widened slightly and he lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought is was the Maxwell House (1)." Heero said. Trowa shook his head slowly.

"Well the last time we were here, you were ten and your father was captain. And we failed miserable at detaining any of these so called angels. We almost lost all of our men, and barely got away. Since then however, Master Maxwell, had fallen ill, and passed away. It seems that Maxwell had a virus that he has passed to his son. But luckily for his son, the Doctors, J and G, and even Sally Po of the East Forest of El-one, found a way to semi-cure it. Causing the boy to only get the flu once a year." Trowa took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, anyway, Lady Maxwell remarried about five years ago to a Lord Winner. He is also from Angel Bay, and his son was born of White Wings, while her son was of Black Wings. They are the only two in Angel Bay with said colors. But, Heero, I don't see what we are doing different then your father did., so would you mind telling me?" Heero laughed.

"Trowa, I don't think I have ever heard you talk so much. Where did you hear all this information?" Heero asked, surprised that his friend could know so much from the secretive bay, though something wasn't right. Heero had remembered the angels attacking the ship before they even docked, and another ship, but it was an old memory, and the details weren't clear.

"When we stopped in El-three last week I took my chances and went to speak to Doctor O. He's Doctor J and G's brother. Doctor S and H were there also, but I didn't get a chance to confirm what O had told me with either of them. Though it was confirmed by Noin. Though she did tell me to remind you that we need to pick her up on the way back. She didn't want anything to do with the capture of Angels."

"I understand. That's fine. So there's two boys, how old, do you know?"

"Nineteen. They'll be twenty in a few months. But your avoiding my question."

"Not avoiding, just ignoring." Heero said simple. "But I will tell you, last time we went, we didn't have the beam cannons and the Gundainium weapons."

"Ah, well that's all I needed. So are we to kill the angels if they attack?" Trowa asked, itching his shoulder lightly.

"Yes." Heero said simply. "I only want the best on my ship. Take the two boys captive, if you can find, this Sally Po, take her too, but other then that I want no one else on my Ship. Wing Zero (2) is already crowded enough." Trowa nodded in agreement. "You've got one hour once we anchor. I want to spend as little time there as I possible can, got it?"

"Aye, sir." Trowa said, before leaving the Captain, it was a clear dismissal and end of conversation. Heero looked over his ship as Trowa left him and smiled.

Though the ship is larger then most in the ocean, it too only had so much room. The Crews Quarters or the Forecastle held up to fifty people max, and right now held 47 mean and women. But unlike a normal ship, Heero had made sure to add a few other quarters. The Captains Cabin was the highest point of the ship other then the crows nest, with the wheel sitting just on top with the Quarter Deck. While under Heero lay three more cabins. One belonged to Trowa and sometimes Noin, depending if she tagged along, which was not often(3), she worked as a dealer for Heero, and did their accounting. (yes they took care of their money, and their crew, though most of it went to whores and booze). Then there was a Cabin shared by Zechs and Treize. And a doctors quarter, which allowed up to ten people to sleep in, but only if injured or sick, which stood at the moment unoccupied. Then, with the Galley were too more Cabins, one for the cook, and a smaller one for her helper, Relena and Heldi (4). Then there was the hold. This held up to 20 prisoners, but also remained empty, and sometimes used as rooms, when others wanted privacy.

Yes this was Heero's ship the Wing Zero, the most beautiful ship, and the largest pirating ship in the seas. Heero laughed lightly, locked the wheel in place, and went below to his own cabin. He had a log to fill out, and needed to make sure everything was ready for the attack on Angel Bay.

**-----(In Angel Bay)-----**

"Duo! Wait up!" Quatre called out, losing where is braided brother went. "Where the heck did you go?!" He called out, stopping to catch his breath. He had spotted his brother out of bed and wanted to know why the sick boy was up and about. He knew he was feeling better but Sally Po had said for him to stay in bed until tomorrow so that he would be ready and rested for the party. Quatre stretched his wings and folded them against his back. From a side view they would look like a part of his back, and unless stretched out, from a front view you couldn't see them.

"Boo!!" Quatre jumped and screamed, and turned around to punch Duo in the arm in one motion. Duo laughed and fell on his butt, covering his mouth with his hands, trying to hide his obvious laughter with his hands. Quatre glared playfully at his brother.

"How did you get behind me?" Quatre asked, helping Duo to his feet once the fey boy stopped laughing.

"You ran right past me." Duo said. His pitch black wings giving a flap. Quatre frowned, when had he ran past Duo, wait a minute...

"Why did you run form me when I called out to you?" Quatre asked. Watching as Duo folded his own wings. Duo laughed again, at Quatre's frown, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, Quat, don't take it so personally. You should know me by now. I was only joking with yea." Duo said, pulling his brother into a hug. Quatre pulled away when Duo started coughing. But it was only a few, nothing to worry over, but this didn't stop Quatre from worrying.

"You know, Sally told you to stay in bed until tomorrow. You shouldn't be running around. What were you doing out of bed?"

"I was using the bathroom, nothing more, nothing less." Quatre nodded but continued to frown.

"Well, you still shouldn't have ran from me. Now your going to be coughing all night, and Sally will be mad at me." Quatre almost had the urge to stop his foot like a child, be decided against it.

"Don't worry I'll take all the blame." Duo said, patting his brother on the shoulder again.

"Boys!!" Both looked down the hall to see their father standing at the door way. "It's time for bed." He said firmly. "We have a lot to do tomorrow and it wouldn't do for you two to be tired, now would it?" It wasn't really a question. Duo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What!!" Duo said. "It's only eight. And we're nineteen, not nine." Duo protested. Quatre just waited, this always happened and Duo always lost, he figured it was to get attention.

"We have a party to attend to, and your recovering from the flu, now if you wouldn't mind, Duo, Quatre. Do go bed. Good night. Not another word." And with that he closed his door, with a rather loud snap. End of conversation. Duo pouted.

"He's right, night Duo, see you in the morning." Quatre said, yawning for show.

"Night, Quat." Duo and Quatre turned to the respected rooms, which were right across the hall from each other and closed their doors. Duo puffed out a heavy breath and ran his hand threw his bangs. He hated being treated like a child. The virus was no longer fatal, never was, and he was feeling better from his 'yearly flu'. How he hated this, it always seemed to come at the same time, but everyone treated him like a child, and they lied to him, he knew they did. He had always known the truth.

"Eight o'clock my ass." Duo said quietly. Changing into his nightshirt which was a loose white shirt that reached his ankles. It covered his wings and kept them warm, the soft feathers resting against Duo's back. He undid his braid, bushed his hair out making sure there were no tangles, before re-braiding it for the night. He then took the last two pills out of there bottle and quickly downing them, thanking what ever god there was that this was the last night he needed the sleeping aids. For some reason his Flu always brought about memories of his father and his painful death at the hands of pirates. Death of the flu my ass. Duo thought, he sighed, pulling back his blankets and crawling into bed. Never once looking out the window over the bay, and misses out on the large black ship that was sailing into the bay at that very moment.

Duo quickly fell asleep, the pills were meant for a quick trip to lala land for a good eight hours. Only taking a few minutes to start there effects. Duo had only been sleeping for 20 minutes when his door was kicked open. He woke up, but only enough to open his eyes for a few blinking seconds then turn on his side and fall back asleep. He didn't have time for interruptions, his dreams were calling to him.

Treize entered the first door to his right, after coming up the three flights of stairs. He kicked the door opened and entered prepared to take the boy by force. But when his eyes fell on the boy in the bed, his shoulders dropped in disappointment. The large violet orbs blinked a few timed before the boy turned around and...went back to sleep. Treize sighed and rolled his eyes. Which in turn fell on the empty bottle of sleeping pills. "Aww." He said. Great just no fun was it. Never any fun.

Treize went to the bed and rolled the boy onto his back. Not surprised to see the spitting image of Master Maxwell in the young mans features. Though the violet eyes must be from his mother. Treize picked the boy up and cradled his limp body in his arms. Duo's braid almost dragging on the ground. Treize fixed this though, by pulling it into his hand. Heero did say that he wanted them un-harmed. Oh the things he did for his loved captain.

He left the room just in time to see Zechs pulling a struggling Quatre from the room by his arms.

"Why can't I just knock him out!" Zechs asked. Jerking Quatre forward, the boy was trying to pull his arms from there sockets. "And why is yours asleep. Huh?" Zechs said.

"Sleeping pills." Quatre and Treize said at once. Quatre glared at Treize and went back to trying to pull the pirates arms out of his sockets, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Let us go. Our father will have your heads for this, and your crew. I want to speak to your captain." Quatre said, still trying to pull free from Zech's grip. There was a sudden blow from a horn, catching everyone's attention.

"What, it's only been twenty-five minutes." Treize said, looking at the grandfather clock down the hall. And sighed heavily.

"Something must have happened that we didn't expect." Zechs said.

"Where's Trowa?"

"He got stuck taking care of the security." Zechs said with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah! Then I suggest we get going." Zechs pulled Quatre over his shoulder and him and Treize ran off towards the shore and the docks. The whole time Quatre screamed and kicked, trying to get Zechs and Treize to let them go. But it didn't work no one seemed to be coming to help them, and the two men just ignored him. The whole time he kept a worried eye on Duo.

**-----(Trowa)------**

Trowa ran quickly through the forest near the bay, trying to loose the men following him. He had taken down a few, but it would seem that Angel Bay had been prepared for the Pirates attack. Fortunately for them, they weren't prepared for them to be attacking today, and they also seemed that they were expecting someone else, most of them dressed in royal garments. /Must be some party or something./ Trowa thought with a smirk.

Trowa stopped behind a tree and waited for the four men to run passed him. He turned and ran back in the direction of the ship. With luck, Treize and Zechs had the heirs to the Winner House and were already headed back to the ship. He was at the edge of the forest when he herd the ships battle horn go off.

"Shit." He picked up his pace.

**-----(Wing Zero)------**

Heero waited on the ships main deck. Keeping an eye on anyone who wanted to board the ship.

When his men started running out of the houses with bags of treasure, food, and clothes, he smiled. But then Winged guards started attacking them. He immediately prepared for a battle. He had the cabin boy blow the battle horn to let his crew know to return to the ship. He himself headed for the Quarter deck and prepared for the ships departure The sails were already to go.

Minutes later Treize and Zechs were running up the planks, boys in hand. Not stopping to talk to Heero they went strait to the holds. Knowing the boys would be out of harms way there. Heero smiled (5), he had his two angels. Now all they had to do was get away from Angel Bay intact. Most of his crew was on the ship now. He had to leave now or they wouldn't complete there goal.

"Set sail, prepare the cannons." He ordered out, everyone jumped on his words and did as they were told.

Duo and Quatre were placed in a cell and it was locked for their own good. Treize and Zechs left without saying anything to join in the fight. Quatre pulled Duo closer and winced when he heard the cannons going off above them.

**-----(Trowa)-----**

Trowa saw the ship setting sail and made a jump for it. He jumped right of the cliff and caught himself on the bowsprit, almost losing his grip. But he carefully made his way from the flying jib to the forecastle deck (6). He joined in with the hands on deck to prepare for battle. Stopping only once to duck when a cannon ball flew towards the ship, hitting the lower decks near the holds.

**-----( End Chapter Revised)-----**

Please review. Let me now how you liked it so I can write some more of it.

(1): no not the coffee

(2): Well it is Heero's ship

(3): They are not a couple.

(4):No, there not a couple separate rooms. And i Hate Relena with a passion, but i needed someone as a cook, and i have plans for Dorothy, Catherine, Noin, and Une, so none of them could me taken right now. Heildi is her helper, and sister.

(5): He smiles a lot, but that's a good thing.

(6): Bowsprit is the long sharp spear thingy sticking out at the front of the ship. the flying jib is the sail connected from the Bowsprit to the Foremast, and the forecastle deck is the deck above the crews quarters.


	2. Chapter 2 When first we meet

-1Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Sue

Warnings: Same as before

Parings: same

Gami1x2….I hope you like.

Shinii2x1….Yeah me too, I liked it, though I came up with it.

Gami1x2….. :: nodded in agreement::

**Pirates of Angels and Demons**

**Chapter Two: When first we meet**

"Captain, there coming in from all sides. But I think we can out run them, if we bring out the rowers." Treize said. Coming up behind Heero, who was looking threw his spy glass at the five Angel Bay Ships coming in on them, though he didn't need the glass to see the ships he was studying the crews of the ships.

"No. Unless we deal with this now, they'll continue to come after us." Heero said, putting the spyglass away. "Cast anchor and prepare for battle."

And with that said they battled.

The ships came right up to the Wing Zero, but it was just a cannon fight and with the new beam cannons the angels ships were very quickly destroyed, sinking to the body of the sea, but it didn't stop the winged crew from staying away, one hovered just above the captain.

"We will be back and we will have our prices back, if you hurt them we will make sure to torture you all." Heero just laughed at them and pointed his gun at the winged creature above him, and shot at it. His bullet grazed the angels wing tip, and the angel looked shock as Heero continued to laugh.

"Be off with yea, or I'll shoot you in the head." He said still laughing.

All together the fight took an hour to deal with and soon Heero found himself quiet board ordering the others to start getting the ship back into order and repair. It took another three hours to get the ship organized again. Men were wounded or dead and fires had broken out, and the wood had to be replaced in some areas, and the hold was taking in water. They had been able to take the ships out quickly, but not without some damage of their own. All in all they made it out 'way' better then Heero had imagined. And if he could do it that easily then he wondered how his father had truly failed. Oh well it was something in the past.

"Treize, move the prisoners to the doctors quarters. I don't need them drowning. And get someone down there to fix the leaks." Heero ordered. Treize stopped what he had been doing and ran towards the holds.

"Yes, sir." He said as he ran past Heero.

"Zechs, who do you have there?" Heero questioned seeing the long bland haired man dragging a woman up to him.

"She says she's the Doctor to the House of Winner. And that it would be in your best interest if you let her see your captives." Heero smiled at her, he knew this women, with that hair and the sandy wings that everyone spoke of.

"I'll do better then that. You can stay on the ship with them if you become this ships doctor. Sally Po." Sally straightened up and smiled back at Heero.

"The Doctors have told me much about you Heero Yuy, Captain of the Wing Zero. What do you plan to accomplish by capturing Duo and Quatre?" She asked.

"Too add them to my crew." He said simply, which caused her to loose her temper, rather quickly.

"Bullshit!!" She snapped. "G told me about the Black Feathers on Duo's back. The virus was a top priority to G. But G didn't work for Lord Winner, nor Lady Maxwell, and neither did I. It was you who gave the order for the virus to be put there. Those Black Feathers can bring death to anyone who stands in his way. You knew that you'd come to get him and you needed him weak when you did."

"When trained properly, Duo will become quiet a little weapon. But I will assure you that it was not my order, I know very little of what is going on, and about what Duo is. I have been under instruction for J that if I do capture this boy and have him on my ship, then I will have the power of death, but it stops there. He told me to capture the boy with black wings." Heero explained, knowing full well that everyone was assuming things they shouldn't be.

"And what about the White Feathers?" Sally asked.

"The sign of a true angel. No. You see the White Feathers represent healing and empathy. Quatre will become your assistant. If you decide to stay. Or should I say, you'll become his assistant. That I knew already." Heero explained.

"The great Heero Yuy, never does anything for the fun of it." Sally said with half a heart. "But why would you want…Oh my!" Sally ran over to where Treize was bringing Quatre and Duo out of the hold. There were both wet and Duo was leaning on Quatre, his face twisted in pain.

"Sally?" Quatre questioned looking up at Sally. She noticed a cut on Quatre's head and several burses. Duo was worse for wear, the front of him was fine but his wings and back were covered in blood.

"Quatre what happened?" Sally asked quickly.

"A cannon crashed into the hold; Duo threw himself over us and used his wings to protect us. I'm afraid he's got a fever, and the water wasn't helping much." Quatre explained holding the very out of it Duo on his feet. Treize was helping him keep steady on his feet. Being on a ship in the open seas wasn't helping much either though.

"Wasn't someone keeping an eye on them?" Heero roared. Many people stopped what they were doing. "Where are Relena and Heldi? Did they not feed you, or at least check and see if you were okay!" Heero was in a rage now. He didn't want them hurt, he still had a lot of things to figure out and this wouldn't help at all.

"Well, that would be my fault. You see I didn't think that battle would last very long, which it didn't, but the angels were trying to sink us, never really crossed my mind." Treize said, sheepishly. Heero let out a long sigh of frustration and put his face in his hand.

"Sally, do the best you can with them. Put Duo in my cabin, I have an extra bed there. He'll be safe out of the crews way, Quatre, I assume won't want to leave his side. You can stay in there until I retire for the day, after that you can stay with Trowa, he's got an extra bed, Noin won't be joining us for a while. I'll figure something out for her by then." Heero looked up at Treize. "As for you Treize, help Sally with what she needs. And get someone to fix the damn hold."

"Yes sir." Treize said, glad that Heero wasn't too mad at him. It had been a mistake to not let Relena and Heldi know that they had a duty to the prisoners, but he had been to intent on helping with the battle.

**-----(Captain's Cabin)-----**

"How's he doing Quatre?" Sally asked, coming into the captain's cabin with a basin of hot water.

"His fever is really high again, but not as bad as it was a few days ago at home." Quatre said. He placed a cloth over Duo's bandaged head, and sighed sadly.

"He'll be okay Quatre." Sally informed him sitting down next to the blond boy.

"No he won't. We're stuck on a ship with a bunch of pirates!" He cried out.

"Here I brought some dry cloths for you." Quatre nodded, but didn't move right away.

"Why are you not worried?" He asked her, but she didn't have a chance to answer, as Duo blinked lazily at him and started talking.

"Hey Quat, who was that man with those cold eyes?" Duo asked. Quatre thought for a moment.

"I believe your talking about Captain Heero. He's the one who kidnapped us." Quatre said with a little bit of hatred mixed with guilt about Duo's injuries.

"That's cool." Duo said sleepily. Quatre and Sally sweet dropped.

"No that's not, Duo. They took us away from home by force." Quatre pointed out.

"No not really." Duo said, eyes drooping lazily. Quatre's eyes widened.

"What, Duo-" Quatre tried.

"I didn't want to stay there anyway Quatre. I want to see what there is. Not just get married and have kids, and be a retarded fool with little knowledge of the word around me." Duo explained. Quatre smiled slightly. "Just think about it Quat, we're on an adventure, and I'm stuck in bed again, would that make this a comedy or a tragedy?" Duo asked.

"A comedy, Duo, though for you probably a tragedy." Quatre said with a smile. Duo always had a way of brightening the day.

"Damn I knew it." Quatre burst out laughing.

"How is it you can make any day brighter, with that silly smile of yours, my death bringer of a brother(1)?" Duo smiled at that comment.

"Because I'm a shinigami Quat, I can do what I please." Duo winced a little. "And right now, this little shinigami needs some sleep."

"Finally we agree on something." Quatre said. Sally smiled as she watched the two brothers.

When Heero entered his cabin Quatre and Sally had already left for the night. Finally he would get a chance to examine his little death angel.

He quietly walked up to Duo and looked over him. He didn't even notice the violet orbs starring back at him until he made his way back up to Duo's face. He jumped slightly, not enough for Duo to notice in his fever haze.

"You must be Captain Heero?" Duo asked, continuing to stare at Heero. Heero nodded.

"You must be Duo?"

"Well then, since we already know names, I'm going back to sleep." Duo announced.

"May I see you wings?" Heero asked, ignoring Duo's yawn.

"Maybe another time, when there not wrapped in bandages." Duo said. Heero nodded and walked to his desk, sitting down and opening the log book. He was going to have a lot to right about.

/wow, he's hot./ was all Duo could think before he fell back asleep, dreaming of cold blue eyes, and messy brown hair, not that he was complaining of course.

/I'm such an idiot. 'may I see your wings?' I sounded like a child. But those eyes, and that hair…and that body….damnit, I'm losing my mind./ was all Heero could think of for the next hour as he tried to finish his log. But for some reason he kept drifting to violet pool of liquid fire that seemed to burn away at the ice in his heart and soul (2).

**-----(Trowa)-----**

Trowa walked into his own cabin to find a blonde haired boy sleeping in Noin's otherwise empty bed. He ignored the heat increase in the room and went to bed. Going on almost two days of no sleep, and then seeing a blond angel in his room, caused for some interesting dreaming that night.

Quatre closed his eyes when he heard the door to the cabin open. But opened them again once Trowa was turned around. And in the best state of lala land frame of mind that you can picture. Quatre's mind went straight to the gutters as he watched Trowa dress for bed. When Trowa turned around again, Quatre's eyes were closed and he too had blissful dreams that night.

**-----(End Chapter Two)-----**

a/n: yeah sorry Q/T's scene was a little short. I really don't write a lot about them so if you're a 3x4 fan, this may not be the fic for you. I'm mostly into 1x2x1, and that's going to be the focus here, though Q/T will show up in every so often. I mean come on Quatre's Duo's brothers and Trowa's Heero's first mate. I can't just leave them out of it. Though there private times will remain private.

1. Duo and Quatre already know about there gifts.

2. Corny I know, but I couldn't help it. Heero's a little OOC in this fic, but he'll get better.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares, Death, and Healing

-1Disclaimer: As much as I would love to be the one who wrote Gundam Wing, or created the characters I'm not the one who can take such credits. I am merely only using them in my own sick little torture dressing the, up as pirates and letting them have a little fun. So don't sue me, not like you'd get anything anyway.

A/N: Thank you Tyleet88, Bigsister2, Lo, and Rein for the reviews. I hope I answered any questions.

Pairings: Mainly 1x2, also includes 3x4, 5xS, 6x13, and various others.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Sap, Angst, Pirate, NCS(not in this chapter) Major OOC, AU

Gami1x2: well since I have the day off today I figured I could write another chapter,

Shinii2x1: yeah well we'll all very soon know how you are a procrastinator and don't even do your work.

Gami1x2: It's hard to continue working on a comic book when you drawing the same thing over and over and over again.

Shinii2x1: No, you just want to draw Duo over and over again.

Gami1x2 what does this have anything to do with the store

Shinii2x1: well considering you listening to the Sound track and you have Duo's songs on repeat, I'm guessing your picturing Duo n-

Gami1x2 ::blushing:: on to the store….

**Pirates of Angels and Demons**

_**Chapter Three: Nightmares, Death, and Healing.**_

Heero woke up to the sounds of Duo's restless sleeping. He looked over at the boy to find him tangled in his sheets, sweating. His bandages were coming undone from all the moving, his braid was coming undone and sticking to his body, and his wings were un folded from his back. Heero marveled at how Duo's wings seemed larger when they were away from his back, earlier when the boy was laying down it had looked like there were no wings there.

"Sta…way." Duo mumbled out. Heero sat up and looked at the clock on his desk. It was seven fifteen. He would be getting up soon anyway. He pulled the covers away from himself and proceeded getting dressed. Not wanting to disturb Duo's sleep. He walked closer to the bed, to make sure none of his wounds were bleeding, and gentle placed a hand on the boys forehead. His fever had broken, that was the only thing Heero had time to think before his world turned to hell.

Duo's eyes flashed open and he started screaming. His eyes were not focusing on anything . He was still dreaming about something. "FATHER!!!" Suddenly Heero couldn't breath. His hand that was touching Duo's forehead seemed to be melting away, into a skeleton. There was no blood, no muscles, no veins, just his bones, black bones and it was working it's way painfully up Heero's arm. Heero stared at the black bones, shouldn't they be white or something like that. Heero felt his lunge start heaving with the lack of air.

"Heero, let go of him!" Quatre called running into the room. He had heard Duo's scream from his room just below Heero's and Duo's.

"I can't." Heero forced out, not able to take his breath back in. His eyes started to roll. He was going to die if he didn't get any air.

Quatre grabbed Heero and pulled him away from Duo. He placed his hand in Heero's and his wing spread out around him. They grew until they were twice the boys size. Sally and Trowa watched from the door, along with everyone else who had heard the commotion, as Heero's skin returned to his bony hand, looking like it was weaving itself back into place. Heero was gasping for breath that he could now take and fell to his knees.

Quatre let go of Heero and turned to Duo who looked like he was in shock. Quatre placed a hand on ether side of Duo's face and stared at him in the eye. Everyone, including Heero, watched as Quatre started changing into a skeleton the same way Heero had, but Quatre's bones looked different. They seemed to glow in a silverfish light.

"Duo accept my help?" Quatre asked, looking strait into Duo's eyes. Tears were running down Duo's cheek.

"I killed them all Quatre, all of them, all those pirates, Father, Heero." Duo cried out.

"No, Heero's okay. Duo please, your going to kill me if you don't let me help you." They could all see Quatre's rib cage know, and his beating heart inside. But strangely everything else was missing. Then the skin started weaving itself back. Duo was relaxing.

"He's not dead?" Duo asked.

"No, he's okay, I helped him already."

"Ok…but Father…"

"He's dead Duo, but it's okay, he knew what would happen if he touched you then. He knew he was giving his life to save you. If he didn't you'd be dead Duo. Please, forgive yourself Duo." Quatre pleaded.

"But all those men, I killed all those pirates."

"They attacked your home Duo. It's okay." Duo seemed to be calming down. Quatre was back fully skinned, and The glow that had surrounded Quatre now surrounded Duo. Duo fell asleep, Quatre pulled him into his arms.

"Trowa…Sally, come in and close the door." Heero ordered. They did as he said, to the disappointment of the crew. Heero then turned to Quatre.

"I would like an explanation as to why I almost died, just because I was checking his damn temperature." Heero demanded.

"Heero you already knew that Duo's Black Feathers were a sign of death." Sally said.

"Yes, but I didn't think he would kill be just by touching his forehead. Treize carried him here and didn't die." Heero pointed out.

"Yes, well Duo was heavily drugged because of his flu." Sally said. "And you can touch Duo, it's just you did so when he was having a nightmare. When Duo's under heavy stress, in a nightmare, cornered, or just scared, the shinigami in him takes over. It's not a conscious thing that can think. It kills if needs to and keeps Duo alive from people who would otherwise kill him. You just watched Quatre melting away from his touch. He can control it only by relaxing. And when he's fully functional he can control it even better, but when he's sick and delusional like he was just know, that power of the shinigami is uncontrollable. Do you follow, Heero?" Heero nodded. "He would have been better if he wasn't sitting in sea water for a bit after having almost been blown up by a cannon ball. Don't get me wrong. Duo's an amazingly strong person, you just caught him at the wrong and right time."

"Wrong and right?" Trowa asked.

"Well yes. If Treize would have walking into his room, when Duo was fully healthy, Treize and probably Zechs, maybe even you Trowa, would not he here right now. But because he was sick Treize was able to carry him here un harmed. But that also means he's weak right now. Not a very good first impression on a bunch of pirates." Sally explained.

"Me and Duo were born on the same day." Quatre started, he looked at Heero. "I think you should know the whole story, Duo seems to have taking some type of a liking to you...For everything he does I can undo. Almost. If you were to have died, I mean you heart stopped beating, I could not have saved you. Me and Duo have lived together for years in the same house, our parents being friends. My mother died the same day that Duo's father did. I believe it was your fathers ship that sailed into Angel Bay that night, Heero?"

"Yes but we didn't even touch land before they attacked us that night. My father was killed also, by Duo's Father."

"Yes, well I heard that they were expecting the Tallgeese that night." Trowa said. Everyone looked at him.

"Zechs ship? No my father destroyed that ship on the way in, Zech was only thirteen so my father kept him, alive. You know that Trowa."

"Aye."

"Well, you see the Tallgeese had sent a messenger ahead saying they wanted to stop for a trade, but you see Duo's father was a little nervous about the whole thing. And had his seers tell him who they were. The seers told Master Maxwell that the Tallgeese was a ship of pirate sailing under the Jolly Rodger of a skull with cross lightning bolts. (1). When your ship came into the harbor they didn't pay attention to the flag, but if I'm not mistaken you were there that night for almost the same reason why you were there a few nights ago."

"Yes, for the Death and Life Angels. You two." Heero said moving to his desk so he could sit down. "But we never had a chance to dock. So how is it that Duo killed a bunch of pirates?"

"Yes, well. While everyone was busy with the White Wing (2). The Epyon came in from one of the smaller bays to the side. It has been filled now, and sharp rocks line the coast there, because of the Epyon. But they actually got into the mansion. Duo was already pissed off at this point because his father had to leave to go fight on his birthday." Quatre said with a sad smile.

"So when the pirates of Epyon barge in and started attacking everyone. Duo and I went and hide ourselves in a closet, we were young. We sat there and watched as the pirates killed our servants and maids. Our friends. And then my mother came into the room looking for us. We opened the closet door just as two pirates came into the room. She pushed us back into the closet and we watched as a pistol fired into my mothers chest."

Quatre was crying now. "Duo saw this and ran out of the closet. And I watching in a sickened trance as he brought down the two pirates with a touch of his figures. When they were dead he turned back to me. His eyes were glowing purple and he held his hands like he was carrying a large stick. Right before my eyes a silver and gold lined scythe appeared in his hand like liquid fire. His wings were four times the size his body was. The largest I have ever seen them, even to this day.

"Quatre, stay there. I'll be back I promise.' he had told me. And I just nodded. It was a few hours before he returned. He was bloody and hurt, and he was crying. He collapsed on the ground and I ran to him. He told me how he had killed all of them. All the pirates that were in the house, even the ones that had been running around in the town. He explained to me how one had snuck up behind him and stabbed him threw one of his wings, and a few times in the back. But he said he just laughed and kept killing. That's when his father came into the room. He was also covered in blood. His Silver wings were lined with blood and he looked exhausted. He knelt down to Duo and took him in his arms.

"I found out later that Duo was dieing right then. That one of the stab wounds went threw his wing into his heart, the only thing that had kept him alive is that the sword peace was still there. 'Quatre, I want you to protect Duo. He's going to need your help.' I could only nod. And I watched with horror and fascination as Duo's father put two fingers in the sword wound in Duo's heart and pulled the shard out. Duo screamed, and I saw the violet light surround him and his father. And I watched as his father started to melt away into a skeleton. And I watched as his skeleton turned into dust, and his heart shatter into millions of pieces, it made me feel like my own heart had broken. Every wound in Duo's body was gone and he was asleep." Quatre said.

"We found out then that Duo would have a fever every year around his birthday. It was only a mild thing. But his mother made me in charge of taking care of him. And with Quatre by my side Duo hasn't killed anyone since that day. Duo's mother and Quatre's father married only to keep the Family in power. It's not like they would have been forced to leave, they were loved my all, but they wanted to keep it purely family." Sally said.

"So Master Maxwell didn't die from a virus?" Heero asked

"No, the doctors were told to say that. They told you that also, and unexpectedly you told us to find the cure. No one wanted-"

"To let anyone know that I killed my own father." Duo said. Everyone looked at him. He sat up, causing Quatre a move until he was sitting next to Duo rather then holding him. Duo's wings shrunk and folded into his back. "I'm sorry Heero. I didn't mean to almost kill you."

"Don't mention it Duo, it's over and done with." Heero said. "Though I do have another question."

"Alright."

"Why were my bones black." Duo's eyes widened.

"Your bones were black?" Duo asked. Quatre looked at Duo, then back as Heero.

"You're a demon Heero?" Sally asked. Causing Duo and Quatre to looked at her.

"Yes. My father was Odin Lowe of El-one and my Mother was Sasaki Yuy of El-Six. They choose her name when she had passed away for the family, in her honor. They were both of demon blood." Heero said.

"Sally, not all demons have black bones. In fact only a small amount of them have 'em." Duo said. "Others or acid green, and blood red. I don't know much about Demon history, or your own prophecies and cultures, but in our history, there's a prophecies saying that, well to put in bluntly, that I was going to taken by…well you…I guess."

"What!?" Heero said. Sally was about to say something but she saw Duo's expression.

"Um, well Heero, I'll get the legend and decipher it for you. But what Duo is saying is that this is his destiny. To be on the ship with a Demon of Black Bones. You know Black Wings Black Bones. It kind of goes together." Heero rolled his eyes.

"The only reason why I did any of this is because of there powers not because of any prophecies." And with that Heero left the cabin. Trowa followed him.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to tell him that you're going to end up belonging to him?" Sally asked.

"The prophecies don't actually say that, Sally." Duo said. "but I don't want him to know them fully yet. I want to see if he is trust worthy." Duo laid down. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Duo, you're always hungry." Quatre said laughingly.

"Wow you're fevers gone. Just stay in bed for a little while longer, you can get up after lunch." Sally said checking his temperature with a hand on his forehead and left.

"Heero, are you okay?" Trowa asked. Heero went up the stairs to the Quarter Deck, and took his place next to the wheel.

"I couldn't take it any more Trowa." Heero said, not looking at Trowa but at the horizon. "That night we picked up both Zechs and Treize, and my father died, and his father died, and Quatre's mother, and the Epyon was destroyed and he…" Heero slammed his fit into the railing, cracking it slightly. "Nothing's making sense. Prophecies and shit, I don't like this."

"You like him don't you?" Trowa asked. It wasn't like Heero to be so random. Sure he acted childish when others weren't looking. Sure he smiled at rays of sun, and the splash of the sea, the tug of the wind in his hair and the weight of his hat on his head. Sure he could be serious at times, most times. He showed little emotion and fought ruthless battles. He's killed many people, robbed the rich and poor alike. But what you didn't know is that Heero has never purposefully hurt a child or a woman. (3). And the truth was that Heero did feel emotion. This randomness of speech didn't surprise Trowa. In fact he smiled about it and patted Heero on the shoulder.

"Heero, if I told you a secret, would it make you feel better?" Trowa asked. Heero looked at Trowa like he was crazy. This caused Trowa to laugh slightly. "I think I'm in love with an angel." Heero smiled and looked at the deck below him. His crew was working without being told. Everything that was out side his Cabin was in his control right now.

"You know Trowa, my whole life everything's been in my control. My life was my life, and no one else's. And to be truthfully honest, I'm afraid to loose that." Heero said.

"You know Heero, maybe loving someone will give you even more control. Because it's not just yourself you'll be whiling to protect. You'll have someone to live for and you'll have someone who will want to live for you. Duo maybe a strong person Heero, but he'll need someone to protect him form his own demons. And I'm afraid that neither Quatre nor Sally can give him what he really needs. Sure it'll be chaotic but what better way to control yourself, then to love someone?"

"Maybe Quatre would be a better choice for Duo. If you think about it Trowa, Quatre can heal himself if Duo has his fits. I couldn't even take my hand away to save my own life. How is that control?" Heero asked looking at his hand.

"Heero I think you could have taken your hand away if you wanted too."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you were just too fascinated with your own bones and breathing problem. You panicked because you didn't know what was happening. And now that you do know what's going to happen, you'll have better control over it Heero. Remember, you can't have control if you don't understand."

"After everything I just heard up here, I'd say Trowa has a point." Heero and Trowa turned to were Treize and Zechs where standing.

"You guys heard everything?"

"Yeah, look Heero, we don't blame you for what had happened to our families. When you live a life of piracy it happens. We don't blame the Black Feathered boy. Technically, we deserved it. We invaded their home. " Treize said with a smile. "As elves we are suppose to respect life, but as pirates...well we don't, but we respect each others life..."

"Okay I get it, stop it before my head explodes. I already have enough to think about, that I don't need to try and decipher you two." Heero said. Trowa, Treize, and Zechs just laughed.

-----(End Chapter)-----

(1): Come on you should all know that Zechs is known also as the lightning count.

(2): Heero changed the Name to the Wing Zero after his father had died.

(3): well that one little girl and her dog was an accident. Right.

Yeah third Chapter fourth one should be up by Saturday. Review please


	4. Chapter 4 Falling Fast

-1Disclaimer: As much as I would love to be the one who wrote Gundam Wing, or created the characters I'm not the one who can take such credits. I am merely only using them in my own sick little torture dressing the, up as pirates and letting them have a little fun. So don't sue me, not like you'd get anything anyway.

Thank you all for reviewing.

And Lupe for your concern, thanks, but Duo is my favorite, I wouldn't let him suffer for no reason. I plan to give him a huge part, He just had a bad night, everyone's entitled to one right. I've got something huge planned to make up for Duo's earlier weakness. I just needed him to be sick at the time other wise I would have had to found another way to make scene on why Treize could touch Duo and not Heero. But your right PLP is very popular and fun to read. LoL. Thanks.

Pairings: Mainly 1x2, also includes 3x4, 5xS, 6x13, and various others.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Sap, Angst, Pirate, NCS(not in this chapter) Major OOC, AU

Gami1x2: I got stuck on this chapter until I fell asleep last night. Lol. Then I woke up this morning and I had the best idea on how to move this along. I know how I want it to end, and I know where I want the rest of the Gundam Wing crew to come in you know Wufei, Dorothy, Catharine, and Lady Une. And boy do they have some big parts to this…little story….But you know-

Shinii2x1...I think you've said enough….on to the story-

Gami1x2: that's my line.

**Pirates of Angels and Demons**

**Chapter Four: Falling Fast**

Heero entered his cabin to find Duo and Quatre eating and talking with Relena and Heldi. They were laughing about something and only continued to laugh when he walked in. He raised an eye brow and waited for them to say something.

"Sor-sorry Heero." Relena said though her laughing. "But Duo is hilarious." She wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked back at Duo, who was finished with his plate.

"That was really good Relena." Duo said. Thanking the girl and handing her his plate.

"No problem Duo." Relena said.

"What did you guys put in it?" Quatre asked. Studying his last Sushi roll.

"Oh it's just seaweed, rice, and lobster, with a little bit of teriyaki sauce." She smiled at the two and took the plates.

"With Heero being Japanese, and most of the crew at that, we've decided that Sushi was a good place to start when making the ships menu. We also do others, but since were out at sea most of the time it's fish mostly so we try to get a good verity going." Heldi explained. Heero shook his head and sat at his desk to write in the log book.

"You know, if you want anything for us to cook up, just get us the ingredients and will make it for ya the best we can." Relena said. Duo and Quatre nodded. "And Heero, you didn't send the cabin boy down with what you wanted for breakfast." Relena said.

"Anything will do Relena." Heero said, finishing up in the book.

"I thought you would say that so I brought you the same dish. We ran out of eggs yesterday. Your tray is on your table. I'll send Ray up to get it in a bit."

"Thank you Relena."

"The pleasure is mine Captain. Can't let you starve." Relena and Heldi said their goodbyes and left the Cabin.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can help Sally or Trowa with anything?" Quatre said kissing Duo on the forehead before leaving. "Good-day, Heero." Quatre closed the door behind him.

"I really am sorry about this morning. And don't say not to mention it, or worry about it. I was just saying sorry to clear my own guilt." Duo said hiding his smile by lowering his head so his hair would hide his face. Heero smiled also, but his back was facing Duo.

"Good, I don't need guilty pirates on my ship." Duo looked at Heero for a second before laughing.

"So I see the Captain of the White Wing has a since of humor." Duo stood and walked over to Heero grabbing the plate of food on his way. "Are you going to eat or what. I know almost dieing makes you hungry, because I took most of your energy. So you must be tired too." Duo said, putting the food in front of Heero.

"Why are you not mad that I had my crew kidnap you and your brother?" Heero asked ignoring the food in front of him. Duo smiled.

"You know Heero if everyone got mad over every little thing that happens to them, then no one would ever be happy."

"You have a strange way of looking at things, but I also have to say that this is no small thing. You won't be going home, ever again."

"Oh, even the great Captain Heero doesn't know that. You never know where the winds will take you." Heero smiled half heartedly. "I thought you just said you didn't need any guilty pirates on your ship, I hope that includes captains too."

"The ships name is Wing Zero. I renamed it after my father passed." Heero said, changing the subject.

"I like it better, as Wing Zero, seems the fit you. I do have a question though. What am I going to do while I'm here?" Duo asked.

"You'll work with me. Anything I need. It'll be boring I should warn you, you'll have a lot of spare time. Your brother will work with Sally and I guess Trowa, since he seems fine with that already."

"Yeah, little crush thing going on." Duo said. Heero smiled.

"That seems to be the latest style on this ship." Heero said.

"Well, you eat then," Duo said ignoring Heero's comment, but not missing the meaning. "I'm going to go explore the ship. Any places I should steer clear of, Captain." Duo said. Heero shook his head with a small smile.

"Yeah, stay out of the way of anyone working, if they talk to you that's fine, if you want to help go a head, just make sure your out of the way. If where attacked again any time soon, I'm afraid my ship won't float much longer." Duo nodded.

"Well then I'll try to help patch it up." And with that Duo left. Heero sighed putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. /How can he have this affect of me?/ he asked himself.

Duo closed the Cabin door behind himself only to have his breath taken away by the scene that was spread out before his eyes. It was his first real look at the ship, which to his surprise was a rustic white. Which Duo knew was once purely white. The boat was barnacle-free, but there was seaweed and growth trailing under the boat, letting known it's age was timeless. The railings that trailed the boat were silver with spiraling designs of gold and bronze. Even the wood the ship was made from looked hand carved with stories engraved in time. The two masts were thick, and carved with elves with bows and arrows and fairies with such delicate netted wings, dwarves with large mattocks and demons with swords and spears. The Sails themselves were gorgeous. The flying Jib, the Jib, and the Fore Stay Sail were white, and looked new, the Main Topsail and the Fore Topsail looked older and wind stained. While the Main Sail and Fore Sail looked almost as old as the ship. The Shrouds looked like they had been made by only the finest of hands, in fact they were Angel made. Duo could tell by the silver material that it seemed to be lined with. In fact the whole ship seemed to be Angel made. He would have to ask Heero about that later.

There was a gentle cry the gulls flying around the ship waiting for the goods they new would come from the kitchen after the crews breakfast. The sky was such a clear blue, with only a few clouds scattered here and there. And the water, the sea. /a mere reflection of Heero's eyes./ All that with the sound of the ships glide through the gentle waves made Duo sigh. /Oh I could learn to love this./ Duo said walking down the steps. He heard the Cabin door open and turned to see Heero walking out of his room.

Heero's attention was in his map though and didn't see Duo as he walked up the stairs to the Quarter Deck. Duo followed him quietly.

Heero stopped near the wheel pulled out his spyglass and made a mark on his map. He turned the wheel slightly, waiting until the ship was heading in the southwest direction and locked the wheel again. Heero turned around and came face to face with Duo. He just blinked.

"Oh your no fun. If I did that to Quatre he'd jump right out of his shoes."

"I don't scare easily Duo."

"Yeah , well you should, it's good for your heart." Duo laughed. "Care to show me around?" Heero nodded.

"Since you've already seen the hold, I'm sure you don't want to see it again. Why don't we go look around above deck for a while. I've got some people I need to talk to. It seems that one of the Dwarves claims that a Fairy took some of his treasure."

"Okay, there are three things wrong with that sentence. One Dwarves, two Fairy, and three, they have their own treasure, is it not all your treasure?"

"First and second, my ship has a verity of species in it crew. It's difficult to keep peace among them all, but the elves help a lot, namely Zechs and Treize. Though, when Noin is here she also helps. And everyone gives me forty percent of everything they get from the towns and other ships. What they find is theirs. They can spend it how they like. I only take as much as I do to keep the ship going."

"Ah, so they kind of pay for themselves here?"

"If they don't bring or catch there food then they don't eat. Though I've been working with this same crew for a while now and they've learned to work together, so now we've got cleaners, fishers, and maintainers to keep the ship floating. Everyone works together and lives together. But their all still selfish about their gold." Heero explained.

"I would bet all the money in the world that your ship is content." Duo said.

"Somewhat." Heero said back. They were about to head down to the main deck when a call above stopped them.

"Ship on the horizon captain, straight north. Flies a grey flag with what looks like a feather!" Someone called out from the crow's nest.

"Shit Shit Shit!" Duo said, running back up the stairs and looking behind the ship. It was still small but visible. Duo knew the ship well.

"What is it?"

"My Fathers ship. They're coming for us. But I thought you guys already sank five of them. That only leave his ship in the harbor." Duo said. Heero took his spyglass out again and examined the ship. There was no weapons ready, and they carried white flags.

"They're coming in peace. They may only want to talk. Try to get you and your brother back, without a fight."

"My father knows about the prophecies-"

"I don't care about prophecies." Heero said. Duo looked away from Heero and back at the ship. Hurt a little that Heero had said that, but then again Heero was a Demon, and a Pirate, what would they care about prophecies.

"Captain is everything okay, what would you like us to do?" Treize and Zechs come up to the Quatre Deck panting slightly. Trowa and Quatre just behind him with Sally only another seconds behind. Heero's eye twitched. Usually only Trowa came up.

"Sorry, we were already on our way up here to let you know that the Hold and the Keel were fixed. All the water has been removed from the ship." Treize said.

"Duo, what's going on, why is father here?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know. Heero says their flying white flags, and their weapons are not battle ready."

"Treize, Zechs, have our men ready, prepare the cannons, and weapons, I don't want to take a chance, make sure they understand that they are not allowed to fire until my word, this may not be as serious as the last one. Trowa I need you to fetch the Cabin Boy, we'll send Ray ahead to see what they want. Sally you shouldn't be up here. You should be ready in case there is a battle."

"Yes, Captain." They all said at once and left.

"You're going to prepare for battle. Our father is honorable, he won't attack unless you give him reason too." Quatre said.

"I trust your word, I really do. It's just, you don't taking chances like that when your floating in the sea with so sign of land. El-two is two days away." Heero said.

"Just please don't hurt them Heero." Duo said.

"I'm sorry but I can't promise anything Duo. You and Quatre should go wait in the Cabin until this is all over."

"No, this is our problem too. I'm sure he's only here to make sure we are okay, and that you're the one the prophecies speak of-"

"Duo I already told you I-"

"Yes, you already told me that you don't believe in such nonsense. But our Father does, and so do our people, including me and Quatre. So as much as you don't want to believe that any of this crap I speak of is true, it is for someone."

"I don't want to put my men in danger because of a child's tale." Heero snapped.

"Then let me and Quatre go home. Then you'll no longer be a part of it." With that Duo turned and left the Quarter Deck. Quatre opened his mouth to say something then closed it, and finally opened it again.

"I-" only to close it again and follow Duo. Heero sighed and looked back towards the ship coming towards them.

Trowa and Ray came onto the deck.

"You okay Heero?" Trowa asked.

"I snapped at him."

"It's okay, you can apologies later."

"I don't think I need to, Duo and Quatre want to go back home."

"What!" Trowa let out. "No, you can't just let them go."

"Well, Duo said if I don't want to live in the Children's Tale he's telling me, then maybe I should just let him go. But I don't believe in all this prophecy shit." Heero said.

"Heero," Trowa smiled. "Do you believe in god?"

"Not really."

"Yet, more then half of your ship does in one way or another." Heero smiled.

"So your saying that this whole prophecy stuff could just be a part of religion for the Angels?"

"Yeah." Trowa answered. Heero nodded in understanding.

"Ray, go to the Angel ship and ask them what they want if not a battle." Heero ordered. Ray nodded and disappeared.

"I really hope it's not a battle." Heero said. "I don't want to have to kill their father in front of them." There was a snap and Ray was back.

"Captain Winner, would like a private meeting with Captain Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Quatre Winner. And he said if it makes you more comfortable you can take one other of your men as a kind of back up. No pistols, no swords. Just words." Ray said.

"Agreed." Heero said. Ray disappeared. "Trowa, get Duo and Quatre. And would you please tell them, that I do not wish for them to leave, and if they would I would be greatly honored if they would stay on my ship."

"You must really care for him if your whiling to word it like that." Trowa said with a smile, leaving the captain alone. Ray popped in again.

"He says, Thank you. Would you like me to bring him here now, or let him pull his ship along side ours?"

"Did he ask that?"

"Yes."

"Bring him here." Ray disappeared. Heero called over his deck to his crew. "Cast anchor, draw in the sails. Let the fishers know well be here for a while." There was a pop behind him and Heero turned to meet Lord and Captain Winner AND Lady Maxwell. And that right there killed any thought Heero had as to whether this would end up in a battle or not. Heero would never hurt a women if he could avoid it. You never brought a lady like Lady Maxwell to something that was going to end in violence on purpose.

"You must be the Captain. Heero Yuy?" Said Lord Winner. He reached out for Heero's had, but Heero didn't shake hands. (1) Lord Winner pulled back.

"Lord Winner, Lady…should I address you as Winner or Maxwell ma'am?" Heero asked, trying to be polite.

"Maxwell, I still kept my name."

"Lady Maxwell." Heero turned and headed towards his Cabin. "Right this way please, to a more secluded area." He wanted to throw up. He hated formalities and would almost rather a battle instead.

-----(End Chapter)-----

Yeay!! Another chapter. Let me know what you all think, until tomorrow. And I did mean to put the period after Captain. Winner is asking if Heero Yuy is the right name. I hope my spelling and grammar errors are better this time. I read it three times. But I don't have a proof reader.

(1): Have you seen Heero touch anyone other then Duo so far. No, so he's not going to start now.


	5. Chap 5 Prophecies and Pairates, What the

-1Disclaimer: As much as I would love to be the one who wrote Gundam Wing, or created the characters I'm not the one who can take such credits. I am merely only using them in my own sick little torture dressing the, up as pirates and letting them have a little fun. So don't sue me, not like you'd get anything anyway.

Thank for the reviews everyone. This little story of mine is moving right along. i guess thats the perks of working graveyard shift.

Pairings: Mainly 1x2, also includes 3x4, 5xS, 6x13, and various others.

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, Sap, Angst, Pirate, NCS(not in this chapter) mentions of Yuri(not a major focus). Major OOC, AU

Gami1x2: Oh my gawd I can't believe she said that…and to…no I can't believe it.

Shinii2x1 : why can't you believe it you wrote it…

Gami1x2 oh yeah I guess I did….on with the show

Shinii2x1: story

Gami1x2; Whateva!?

Chapter Five: Prophecies and Pirates, What the?

Duo looked at the cabin door and smiled when he saw Heero enter. But his smile only widened when he saw his mother following Heero, immediately followed by Lord Winner.

"Mother, father." Duo got up and Quatre did too, both of them hugging their parents.

"You too look, well off and healthy." Lady Maxwell said. Duo nodded and smiled.

"Quatre what happened to you, you have a cut on your forehead." Lard Winner said, touching it gently. Quatre touched it also.

"Oh I guess I forgot that one. Don't worry father it'll go away."

"What happened? Was it these pirates?" He asked. Heero glared at him.

"My men didn't harm them, yours did." Heero spat out.

"What, how?" Lady Maxwell asked.

"Well we here down in the hold," Duo saw his fathers face at that. "But it was because it's the safest place during a battle, right. Anyway one of the cannons went off and hit the hold, I blocked most of the shrapnel from hitting Quatre. And I ended up in bed with another damn fever and a few scratches. Quatre had a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. Anyway Heero came to check my temperature and when he touched me I panicked and started killing him, like I had father. Quatre came in, in time to save Heero, and he helped me and himself because I started killing Quatre. I was having a nightmare again. But I think it's a good thing that it happened because we found out that Heero's bones where black, so no harm done, and the Prophecies off to a good start." Duo said rather quickly and smiled widely at the end.

"Really!" Was all Lord Winner and Lady Maxwell could say. Everyone just kind of starred at each other for a moment before Heero broke the silence.

"Okay, you know what. If I'm going to have them on my ship I want to at least know what this Prophecy that I keep hearing about is?" Heero asked.

"You guys may want to sit down for this." Quatre said. Heero offered the small couch to Lord Winner and Lady Maxwell, while Duo and Quatre sat on Duo's bed, Heero sat at his desk, while Trowa sat in a chair near Duo's bed.

"Okay, well to understand truly what happened you have to understand our history.

"Angels and Demons had once lived together, though maybe not peacefully at times, we did. But then after several years there was the Great War. Many people thought that both Demons and Angels where gone, thought that both had created genocide on each others race. But after only a few years the Demons started to reemerge from there hiding places. Angels did not however. Instead we created a small island in the tropics, which you know as Angel Bay. Others, well humans, have dubbed the area Bermuda Triangle. And said that it was a cursed area of sea where ships disappeared. Well they do. Well all except the White Wing, twice now. We don't let any ships sail out of our waters. It was the only way to protect ourselves.

"Anyway, a seer a few years back, three years before Duo and Quatre were born, by the name of Sylvia, saw something and spoke the prophecy:

_In three years two shall be born,_

_One of the Night, One of the Day._

_But both shall lose a parent dear and morn_

_And both shall leave their home in Angel Bay._

_But do not worry for there fates,_

_For Bone of Black, and Fallen Angel of feathered Gold,_

_Will bed the two, and be lifetime mates,_

_And leave there fates in each others hold._

_The road may not be easy,_

_And the times may be trials,_

_At times they may get queasy,_

_And the seas may go miles._

_But together they shall pass,_

_Over waters and land,_

_To bring a peace to the mass,_

_And brake the hatred band._

_For hand and hand,_

_And soul and heart,_

_This love shall never part. _

_And in the last Battle fought_

_Blood will spill and souls freed,_

_And peace will be forever brought,_

_For this love that earth shall need._

"The bad thing about prophecies is that they never tell you exactly what they mean. For example with this one. It tells you that you will love each other, and that there will be trials and things like that but it never tells you who, where, and when certain things are going to happen. Sure Duo and Quatre where born three years after the prophecy was made, and had the black and white wings but we didn't know it would be the heirs to the House. And it only said a bones of black, which there can be more of one. And the Angel of Gold feathers died years ago. In fact I think it was when the White Wing attacked our bay."

"So that's the prophecy, wow. Kind of lame."

"Heero!" Duo cried out.

"Look, Duo it's a poem where every other line rhymes. And if the Gold Feather Angel died then it's a phony." Trowa cleared his voice. Heero looked at him like he had said something crazy. (1) "Do you have something to say, Trowa?"

"Um." Trowa unbuttoned his shirt and turned around. Everyone gasped in breath. There where two small wings, like that of a crow sitting on his shoulder blade. He stretched them out and they only grew slightly bigger. But the really interesting part was that the wings had gold feathers.

"Trowa you never told me this, but you where there when we attacked the Tallgeese before Angel Bay." Heero said.

"Yes I was. I was sent to see if there was any way we could stop the Tallgeese. I was ten at that time, and I was a messengers apprentice. But when I got there, the White Wing and the Tallgeese where already under battle. We landed on the Tallgeese. The original plan was to help the White Wing, and then sink it later. But I was trapped and the Pirate Milliardo sliced my wings off and was going to kill me, but your father Odin, had seen what had happened and brought me to the White Wing after slaying Milliardo. I was grateful. He saved my life. So when we reached Angel Bay I stayed with you in the holds. So that they wouldn't find us, me. I didn't want them to know that I had lost my wings, I didn't want them to know that I was saved by a pirate. So I hid. I had Fallen. They've started growing back about a year ago." Trowa said not looking at anyone. No one said anything for a while. Until Duo couldn't take it any more.  
"See there you go Heero. It may be a stupid Poem, it's pretty corny, I agree. But it's true and it's happening."

"Lucky guess…though I guess I should be grateful."

"Well then, I don't see any reason for us to be here any more. Quatre has found his mate and Duo has found his. The prophecy was ri-" Lady Maxwell was cut off by Lord Winner.

"I want to see the Black Bones. I have proof of the Gold Wings, I want to see them."

"But Quatre saw them." Duo said. "Does that mean nothing?"

"At this point in time, it does not. I need to see the proof for myself."

"But I could kill him if I do it again."

"That does not matter, I will see these bones or you BOTH are coming home."

"Father that's not ri-" It was Quatre this time who was cut off.

"It's okay with me. If it means that Duo and Quatre can remain with me and Trowa. Then I have no problem with it."

"Heero once I start it, it can't be stopped." Duo warned.

"It can by Quatre." Quatre nodded.

"Fine." Duo said shortly. He stood up and removed his shirt. He stretched his wings out to there fullest, four times the size of his body. Quatre had to move and face him, the let his own wings grow, they were smaller then Duo's but magnificent none the less. There wings had to be folded slightly to fit in the Cabin. Heero walked up to Duo and took his hand. Duo closed his eyes shaking slightly. "Quatre be ready okay."

"Okay." Was all he could say, and he prepared himself.

Heero gasped for air but none came, and he watched in slight panic as his skin melted away from his hand, and sure enough black bones were revealed. Even Duo opened his eyes to look. He removed his hand from Heero's ten second later, the skin having melted up to Heero's elbow (2). Quatre grabbed Heero's hand in turn and healed the wound and returned air to Heero, also healing his out cut on his forehead. Heero passed out. Twice in one day was to much for him.

"Are you happy now?" Duo snapped picking Heero up and carrying him to his bed. He laid him down gently.

"Yes, now I can leave you in peace with no doubt that my two sons are in good hands." Lord Winner said with a sincere smile. Lord Winner and Lady Maxwell stood up. Duo and Quatre walked them to the Quarter Deck, leaving Heero alone for a bit. Trowa waited for Quatre in there room. Leaving his blond angel to give his parent his goodbye in private.

"You know they sank five of my ships." Lord Winner said jokingly.

"Yeah, I felt the damage." Duo said back, they both laughed.

"Their remaking them, and five more too. Until you guys fulfill the prophecy we still won't let people leave the bay, but maybe we'll be a little less violent with them." He said with a wink. Duo smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Father, tell sisters that I'll miss them." Quatre said.

"Are you kidding Quatre? Once they found out that you were taken, two decided to leave. I'll tell the others, but Iria went to El-Two I guess, and Leia (3), went to El-Three."

"Really, I'll have to visit them." Quatre said with joy.

"I'll miss you Mother." Duo said. Hugging his mother tightly.

"Duo, the Bay and Harbor will always welcome this ship and it's crew, even if they did take a lot of money." She said laughingly.

"Well their pirates mom, that's what they do." She smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Bye dears" She kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Ray, I think there ready to go back."

"Aye, sir." And with that said Lord Winner, and Lady Maxwell went back to the Angel Bay ship. And Duo and Quatre returned to their…dare I say it…soon to be lovers.

Yeah, another chapter, and now that the history is all cleared up I hope the rest of the story can move on. Lol. Let me know what you think.

(1) you know that look when you slowly turn your head to look at the person with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. Yeah That's the look.

(2) moves very quickly.

(3) I couldn't remember if she was one of his sisters or not so I just made her one. I didn't feel like watching the whole series to see. Even though I wouldn't mind watching it again. Hmmmmm Duo….oh yeah.


	6. Chapter 6 ::drool::

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Not making any thing anyway.

Sorry you guys. I made Leia Quatre's sister. But it's and AU and so who cares, but because I didn't know who she was, I went on a Gundam Wing Marathon today, and I'll finish watching Endless Waltz tonight at work. So, in this story Leia is Quatre's sister. I think I'm always too into seeing Duo that I really didn't pay attention to the side characters, no matter how important. Lol, Just kidding.

Warnings: Same as last time. LEMON, LEMON, LEMON. Oh yeah! Theres a huge lemon. Actually…hmmm.

Gami1x2::blinks…blink::

Shanii2x1: Your not ruining anything you big perv.

Gami1x2: hmmmm :through a gag::

Shinii2x1: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Chapter Six::drool::**

Duo entered the cabin and closed the door quietly. So as to not awaken Heero. It had been three hours since his parents had left. He had gone down to the kitchen so that Heero could sleep and ate lunch with Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Hilde, Treize, and Zechs. Talking about nothing else other then Angels, and to tell the truth Duo was tired talking about it, so he came back to the cabin. To do what, he didn't know, but he didn't want to answer any more questions.

Duo looked aver at Heero and found that Heero looked like an Angel himself, sleeping so peacefully, with no worries, or trouble of the Captain life. He turned back around with a small sigh and started making his bed. Well it was the least he could do right now.

He had just pulled the top blanket over the pillows when he felt someone behind him. He turned to find Heero standing really close. A blush crept onto his check. Heero smiled slightly.

"Your parents, well your father, was a pain in the ass." Heero said. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my mother said we are always welcome in the Bay." Duo said closing his eyes and leaning his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, not going to happen for a while." Heero said with a disgusted look. Duo laughed, lightly.

"Sorry about that. Father can really be annoying at times."

"Duo, what have I told you about saying sorry."

"That you don't want any guilty pirates on your ship." Duo countered.

"Ah." Was all Heero said. Duo looked down and played with a very interesting button on his shirt. Heero hooked a finger under Duo's chin and lifted lightly, leaving enough time for Duo to turn away if he wished, and gentle brought his lips to Duo's. Duo closed his eyes slowly, and returned the kiss. Too Heero's surprise Duo deepened the kiss, slowly trailing his tongue across Heero's lips, moving his arms so that they where around Heero's neck. Heero's own hand had moved so that it was cupping Duo's cheek. Heero opened his mouth and pushed his own tongue into Duo's mouth. Not about to let Duo take control of the kiss he started. Duo giggled at that and smiled, knowing full well what was going on in HIS captain's mind. Heero ignored his giggles and moved away from Duo's mouth trailing kissed across Duo's jaw line to his ear, nibbling a bit.

"You find that funny do you?" He whispered.

"Oh, why yes, I do my fair Captain." Duo purred with a wicked smile. One of a cat who had its prey in sight and was ready to pounce. Duo gasped in surprise when Heero pushed him down to the bed and straddled him quickly. His hands pushing Duo's shirt up. He creased and kisses, and nipped Duo's skin. Every inch he could get too. Spending time on each nipple. Loving the feel of Duo squirming under him in pleasure. When he reached Duo's stomach, he found that Duo was extremely ticklish. With every kiss, Duo's stomach fluttered, and Duo tried not to giggle.

"Heero, this is tor-(giggle) ture." Duo tried. Heero moved so that he was looking Duo in the eye. Duo leaned upward and kissed Heero on the nose. Heero ran his hands up Duo's sides and up his arms to his wrists, which where now above his head and tied them to one of the bed posts with his belt. Duo looked at Heero with bright eyes and a smile to match. Heero pulled Duo's hair out of the braid, and completely removed Duo's shirt.

"It's only right for me to mark what's mine." Heero said with a growl. Before attacking Duo's collar bone with kisses, and little nips. Duo moan, when Heero ran his hands up Duo's thighs, while still kissing Duo's torso.

Heero's hand moved to remove his own shirt, never breaking his kisses.

"Heero!" Duo cried out in pleasure, rolling his eyes in it.

Heero removed Duo's loose pants quickly. Finding that Duo was quiet willing indeed. He smiled and removed his own pants. He stopped and moved so that he could look at Duo in the eyes.

"Duo?" He asked. Duo looked at him, his eyes clouded in pleasure.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that I don't do this…well I mean that….um…"he stumbled around looking for the right words. "Duo, I love you, and I only want to continue if the feeling is mutual." Heero said seriously. He wasn't going to fuck this up. He didn't want Duo to only be doing this if he thought he had too.

"Heero…I already know that…I can see it in your eyes. I hear it when you talk to me. The feelings are very mutual. I love you with all my heart and soul, as dark as it may be." Heero rolled his eyes at the stupid joke and kissed Duo roughly. Duo kissed back, only to gasp when he felt a cold finger push into him. Heero worked carefully and slowly to make sure Duo was prepared for him. He didn't want to hurt his love. All the while continuing his kisses.

"Heero…please…pl-." Duo cried out, between kisses, when Heero hit that special place inside him. Heero nodded and pulled away. He positions himself carefully and pushed into Duo slowly. Duo moaned and tugged at his binds. When Heero was all the way in he pulled out. Soon he was in a rhythm that slowly moved faster. Heero didn't even think about it when he found hands tangling themselves in his hair.

When Heero felt that he was getting close to going over the edge, he grabbed Duo's swollen member and moved his hand quickly up and down. Duo was first to climax over Heero's hand and there stomachs. At the feel of Duo's climax, Heero hit his and collapsed on top of Duo's sweat soaked body.

Heero could feel Duo trembling slightly, and looked up. Duo was smiling. Heero smiled. This Angel was his. And only his.

"How did you untie yourself?" Heero whispered.

"This hands." Duo laughed.

Heero pulled out of Duo and moved them so that they where both lying on the bed properly, with Duo resting his head on Heero's chest. Heero noticed with a smile, that Duo had fallen asleep. He laughed lightly.

"I love you, Duo." Heero whispered. He closed his eyes and was soon sleeping.

"Well, sounds like there busy." Quatre said with a blush. He and Trowa where standing outside Heero's room.

"Heero, this is tor…(giggle) ture."

"Maybe we should comeback later." Trowa said.

"Yeah I agree." Quatre said, grabbing Trowa's hand and pulling him down the stairs and into their shared room, slamming the door.

"QUATRE!...WAIT! IT UNBUTTONS!"

Well that was my first LEMON. So I hope it went okay. Review please.

Gami1x2…::tap falls off from amount of drool:: I'm free, bwhahahahahahahahaha

Shinii2x1…Greath that only means your going to start a fight.

Scythedwing: no that's my job

Shinii2x1/Gami1x2::sweatdrop:: how did you get in here?

Scythedwing: Don't play that with me, you perverts locked my up in that box, well know I'm back and it's time to see some blood in this fic.

Shinii2x1: really….

Sample: chapter seven

"Duo, this way!"

"No, I can fly you idiot."

(that's all you get!!! Bwhahahahahahaha –scythedwing)


	7. Chapter 7 ElTwo

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Not making any thing anyway.

Warning: Violence, blood, language

Scythedwing: hmmm. ::thinking very thoughtfully.::

Gami1x2: wow, that's pretty good, but lets see what the reviewers think.

Shinii2x1 yeah I agree ::pouting::

**Chapter Seven: El-Two**

Two days passed with no problems. The skies where clear and the winds where strong, sending the old white ship into the harbor of El-Two. Duo watched from the Quarter Deck as the large city came closer and closer. He looked like a child on Christmas, the time getting closer and closer to Christmas morning when he would get to open his presents. Heero wanted to keep that smile on Duo's face. A smile of happiness, and, when directed at Heero, of love.

"Is that El-Two?" Duo asked. Heero smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Best place for a pirate. No one cares about anything other then a good time and gold on these streets. (1) We won't be staying long however, fights tend to brake out in these waters more often then not." Heero explained.

"Could we look around town tonight Heero? I've never been to another city before." Duo said leaning over the railing to look at the water. Dolphins where splashed and swimming next to the boat. Duo laughed.

"They just want fish." Heero said standing near Duo just in case the boy fell in. Duo's black wings flapped happily almost hitting Heero in the face. Heero ducked, and looked at Duo. "And of course we can. But I'm going to need you to hide your wings when where off the ship- no you better just hide them while where docked."

"Heero, such a worry-wart. Nothing will happen." Duo said with a laugh.

"Duo, please, for me." Heero said. Duo rolled is eyes childishly and folded his wings to his back. And putting on his light jacket that Heero had handed him. The day before Zechs cut holes into a few of Duo's and Quatre's shirts, that way the two boys could stretch there wings without having to ruin, or remove their shirts. This was actually the idea of two worried lovers who threatened Zechs to say it was his idea. Duo and Quatre would wear knee length coats to cover the wings, when not on the boat.

"Fine, but don't think that just because we're going out tonight, means that you're getting away from me so easily. Heero." Duo said teasingly before jumping over the railing that rose over their room. Before Heero could look over, Duo was gone, but he did hear their door close. Heero laughed at the horny little angel that never seemed to get enough of him. Though Heero had no problem with that.

"Okay, everyone you have three hours to load the boat of supplies, once done you have until dawn to get back to the ship. I believe that is plenty of time." Heero ordered. Everyone gave there 'Aye's' and got to work loading the ship. Heero and, the very excited, Duo made there way into town arm in arm.

Duo couldn't help but stare at…well everything. There where hundreds of things to look at. Or rather people.

There where people with goat horns, deer antlers, ram horns, devil horns, straight horns, and spiraled horns, one horn, two horn, red horn, blue horn (2). There where people with wings, which Duo had thought had only been the angels before, but these where different. There where bird wings, bat wind, fly wings and bee wings, and wing that he later found out where fake. There where people who where half horse, half goat, half cow, half bull, some who looked more animal then human, and creatures that Duo had only read about. He saw magic performing, and sword swallowing, and fire eating, or were they blowing. His eyes darted form one to the next. And all the while Heero did nothing but watch, perfectly content watching his braided Angel.

"What…is…that?" Duo asked.

"A gorgon."

"A what?"

"Don't look at her Duo." Heero said, covering Duo's eyes and pulling him away form the cursed woman.

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"Because you'll turn to stone."

"Really?" Duo actually sounded excited about the prospect of turning to stone, just by looking at a women.

"Yeah, wanna try?" Heero said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Duo said right back.  
"Baka." Heero said kissing Duo lightly.

"Your Baka."

"Aye, my baka." Heero nodded.

"Is that them, sir?

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"No, midnight. When there are less people out. As much as these are all pirates, a lot of them would stand up for Heero."

"Aye, sir, And the other two."

"Where are they?"

"Still on the ship, sir."

"Go ahead, kill any one else on the ship. I want the two alive."

"Aye, sir."

"Quatre!" Duo suddenly cried out, pulling away form Heero's kiss.

"What!?" He said, not understanding why Duo would call out for Quatre, right now. He looked around them, he had thought Quatre and Trowa stayed behind on the ship. He wasn't there, so then why had Duo…

"Heero, Quatre and Trowa are in trouble. There surrounded."

"Wha-how do you know?" Heero asked.

"I just do. Sometimes, when where really scared, or hurt we can see what the other sees. Quatre has the ability to show someone anyway, with out being hurt. Only a second or two. I don't think there hurt yet, I only got a glimpse but we need to help them Heero." Duo said in a rush. Heero caught every word.

"Duo, this way." Heero said, grabbing Duo's hand and leading him back through the town. Duo pulled away, removing his jacket.

"I can fly you idiot." Duo said. He ran at Heero the short distance and jumped into the air, has arms under Heero's, lifting them both above the buildings. Duo flew fast towards the ship. Heero ignored the comment, knowing Duo was just saying it because he was worried about Quatre.

"Duo you shouldn't be showing your wings."

"My brothers in danger, my wings are faster then your legs." Duo said. Heero gave up. Duo was right, they where already almost there. Heero looked at the ship. There where about a dozen men standing on the deck. It looked as though they where fighting with someone. That's when Heero noticed the huge white wings, and a 'slightly' smaller set of gold ones. Quatre and Trowa.

Duo landed roughly, but Heero wasted no time. He ran forward, sword ready and slashed down the first man in his path. He didn't miss a beat and swung upwards cutting down another. He then spun and sliced threw two more, finally reaching Quatre and Trowa. Both were hurt. Trowa's left arm was bleeding badly and Quatre was holding his ribs.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Trowa said, pulling Quatre behind him and shooting down a man with his pistol. Quatre kicked a man in the head and knocked him back sending the man into the wall and down to the floor.

Heero turned around and watched with shock as Duo was walking towards them. Duo's hair had come out of its braid and was flowing around him. He was no longer dressed in the white shirt and black pants, but is a long black robe. His eyes where glowing a bright violet. And in his hands was a large silver and gold scythe, longer then Duo, and to Heero looked to weighed more then the fey boy. Duo swung his Scythe out before him, slicing threw three men, before turning his back to Heero. Heero noticed that Duo's Wings were no longer two but six. (3). And they where huge, all twice the size of the boys length. Each feather was a glossy black.

Trowa and Heero watched at Duo fought off more men. They just kept coming.

Sheering pain in the leg brought Heero out of his trance at Duo and to the man who had just shot him.

"Wufei!" Heero screamed out. Wufei's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"Never thought I'd here you scream."

"Oh you're going to hear a lot more then that." Heero said. Bringing his pistol to aim on Wufei. Wufei pulled out a second pistol and aimed at Duo's turned back.

"Shoot me Heero, and your little Death Bringer over there dies."

"Try it Wufei." Heero threatened.

Trowa watched the three. Wufei glared at Heero. Heero glared at Wufei. While Duo finished off the last of Wufei's men with two more swings of his scythe. Trowa watched as Duo turned to Wufei, neither of them noticing. Quatre was about to say something but Trowa stopped him gently, but holding out his hand.

"You dare hold your pistol at me." It wasn't a question, it was barely Duo's own voice. It seemed to echo with others. Wufei looked at Duo with surprise. Duo had finished all of his men. Trowa took his chance and shot the gun aimed at Heero, while Heero shot the gun aimed at Duo. Wufei fell back with shock. Before he could react Heero had him by the front of his shirt.

"Who are you working for now Wufei. Treize works for me, and his father is dead so you can't be working for the Epyon, anymore. So who are you serving?" Wufei glared at Heero.

"Not you." Wufei growled out.

"DUO!" Quatre yelled. Heero and Trowa turned to look at what was happening. Duo was pinned down to the ground by two demons. A sword was resting on his neck. Duo's Scythe was still in his hand but was pinned to the ground. Duo growled out in frustration and fought against the demons holding him down. Heero noticed that they weren't touching Duo's skin, both wearing gloves, and long sleeved shirts. (4).

A man walked up the loading board, shadows still covering who he was. So Heero asked.

"I'm Duke Dermail. And Heero, I must thank you for delivering to me, Death." The man smiled. Heero turned to Wufei.

"Your working for Dermail!?" He screamed, punching Wufei in the fast.

"No you bastard. I'm working for the Nataku."

"Meiran, but I thought she died, a year ago?" Heero asked.

"She did. But I still fight for her." Wufei said. "And I was going to try to get them before he did." Wufei yelled out. Heero let go of him and faced Dermail

"Let him go or I'll kill you personally." Heero threatened.

"I would like to see you try, Heero Yuy."

"Let go of me you demons!" Quatre screamed out, punching one of them in the face. But was dragged away from Heero, and Wufei. Trowa on the other hand, shot one of them threw the head with his pistol, and threw the empty gun at the other knocking the demon over the ships railing and into the harbor. Quatre went back to Trowa, and starred at Dermail.

"Heero I doubt you could lay a finger on me. Let alone get him back. Dekim will be expecting him, and me back soon. So I bid the farewell." Duo struggled harder as the old man got closer and was able to free the hand without the scythe. He grabbed a dagger that had fallen from one of the fallen men and stabbed Dermail in the shin.

Dermail winced, tears swelling in his eyes, but grabbed Duo by the hair and they disappeared, the Demons following.

"I'll be back for the other." His voice said after he had disappeared.

"Heero why didn't you attack him."

"They had a sword to Duo's neck, what did you want me to do. He's still alive, that's better then him dead." Heero said. In a fit of frustration, Heero threw his sword across the deck, the sword lodged itself in the wood clear across the length of the ship, stuck in the wood a good four inches. "Get the crew back here now!" He growled. Quatre got out of Heero's way, to afraid of the Captain to say anything. He seemed to be glowing slightly, and Quatre felt in his heart that Heero was feeling, hurt, lost, but most of all pissed, and something told Quatre that if Heero was pissed then everything would be okay. (5)

"Let go you fucking bastards." Duo screamed. Back to normal now. Duo was thrown into a small cell, tripping and falling on his side. His hands and feet where tied, and his hair was undone, and he was away from Heero…"AND YOUR FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!" he screamed at the closed door. They could have at least been careful. He felt the bruise forming on his hip, where he had hit the floor.

"Dekim and Tsubarov will see you in the morning Death Angel Shinigami."

"I have a Fucking name you know." Duo screamed. The door shut with a slam and the lights went out. "Could I least get some food?!!" He called out. No answer. "See they are fucking bastards." Duo told the rat near the wall.

"Hey wait a minute, you can chew your way out of these can't you little one? You see my hands are small, but these are cutting off the circulation." Duo said. The rat sniffed and turned into the hole in the wall.

"Well then you're a fucking bastard too, rat shit." Duo said under his breath, leaning against the wall and waiting. /Surely Heero will come./ Duo thought. /He doesn't know where you are, baka./

/You don't know that./

/Oh but I do, care to tell me where you are?/

/Quatre!/ Duo thought

/Oh come on! Duo, you knew I could do this./

/Yeah well you haven't done it since you got in trouble for it./

/Well fathers not here to yell at me this time, so were are you?/

/How the hell should I know, we just 'appeared' here./

/Just hang in there Duo, well find you. Heero's pissed./

/Oh, so everything will be okay then./

/I thought the same thing./

/Yeah, he seems like a spoiled brat when he's mad huh?/

/Yeah he does, I always wondered what he reminded me of when he was pissed./

/Just get me out of here soon, okay Quatre?/

/Okay, we will./

Okay I know the ending to this chapter sucked but I need this in here for the next. It's funny trust me. More violence and death action on the way.

(1): well it is El-Two.

(2): couldn't stop myself, sorry.

(3): I drew a picture of this, because I loved the image so much. I'll try to get it somewhere where you can all see it. I'll let you know in a few days.

(4): I'm such a sadist that I have this one drawn too. Hmm, it's kind of sexy and was thinking about drawing Heero as the one pinning him down. Hmmmm.

(5) because we all know that a pissed Heero gets what he wants damnit.

Sample of seven:

"Who are you?"

"Rashid, leader of the Maganac Corp."

"Magic what?"

"Maganac Corp. Trowa, my father sent them."

"So your father still doesn't trust me and Trowa?"


	8. Chapter 8 but you're old!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Not making any thing anyway.

Warning: Violence, blood, language attempted NCS (poor Tsubarov) Duo gets a little pissed, and Heero well just gets even more pissed, and it's time for Quatre and Trowa to Shine. And what the hell does Wufei have to do with anything."

Gami1x2: Oh your bad!

Shinii2x1: I know.

Scythedwing: that's pretty sick, ya know.

Shinii2x1: I know.

Gami1x2 Wow!

Shinii2x1: I know.

Chapter Eight: But you're OLD!!

"We need to do something now!" Heero said slamming his fist on the desk. Quatre startled and gasped. He looked away from Heero and at his shoes.

"He's okay, but he still doesn't know where he's at. He wants to know what time it is?" Quatre said looking up again.

""Five minutes from the last time he asked." Heero snapped. Turning on Quatre, Trowa narrowed his eyes warningly. Heero looked at them and turned away from Quatre and back at his desk.

"He says you don't have to be so mean, he's the one trapped in some cell with a….um F-word-ing bastard of a rat, rat um poo. Or something like that. He's in a pretty fowl mood also and I'm not translating what he just called Dermail." Quatre said, blushing slightly at the language his brother dared to say, or think rather.

"Why does he want to know the time?" Trowa asked, softly

"Nothing, he says." Quatre said looking at Trowa.

"He's hiding something." Heero growled

"No I'm-he's not, he says." Quatre said with a worried look.

"Yes he is. Other wise he wouldn't want to know the time every five minutes." Heero said back.

"He says to get you panties out of a bunc-, I mean…wait…he's going to fast, I can't translate. Wow!" Quatre said, covering his mouth, wide eyed.

"What!!" This time it was Wufei who had asked.

"He's cursing in Japanese…or is that French now." Quatre gasped and looked as though he was having a mental battle with someone.

Someone knocked on Heero's door.

"WHAT!" He snapped. The door opened and Treize and Zechs walked in.

"Um we have a problem, Captain." Treize said. "Wufei! What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story-" Wufei started, but was cut off.

"Well?" Heero growled out. Treize looked at Heero.

"Well it seems that Relena, Heldi, and Pagan where the only ones alive enough to return to the ship. And there's a Dorothy and Catherine here saying their looking for their Captain Chang. I didn't think it was you Wufei. And there's a small group here to talk to Quatre and Duo?"

"WHAT!!!" Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei walked passed Treize and Zechs. There on the deck stood three small groups. One was Relena, Heldi, and Pagan. Relena had a cut on her shoulder, Heldi was bruise pretty bad, and Pagan looked a little worse for wear.

"Are you three okay?" Heero asked. They nodded. "What happened?"

"We where attacked by demons in the town, but Treize and Zechs got there and the demons disappeared." Heero nodded. He turned to the two girls in the next small group.

"Are you two fit enough to fight?" He asked.

"We only fight for Wufei?" The girl with forked eye brows said.

"Dorothy!" Treize snapped.

"Sorry cousin, but I do." Dorothy said with snarl. Treize laughed slightly.

"Dorothy, Catherine. We're going to need your help. I've decided to help Heero, looks like they where the ones to fulfill the prophecies." The girls nodded. Heero turned on the last group.

"Who are you?" He asked in a growl.

"Rashid, leader of the Maganac Corp." The tall man said, bowing slightly.

"Magic what?" Trowa asked.

"Maganac Corp, Trowa my father sent them." Quatre said happily.

"So your father still doesn't trust me and Trowa?" Heero said. He turned to the tall man. "Go back to him and tell him we don't need your or there help." Heero said.

"No, Heero, they can help us. They can locate Duo based on his energy level. They where trained to keep and eye on me and Duo when we where younger." Quatre said. (1) Quatre ran down the steps to Rashid. "Rashid, my friend it is so good to see you again."

"I don't need help finding DUO. I can do it on my own." Heero snapped.

"Heero?!" Trowa asked. Concerned for his friends and Captain.

"Trowa, I'm losing control over this situation. This isn't how it's suppose to be. I was too protecting him and I failed that. And I can't even find him on my own. No I can find him. Without there help."

"Heero, Duo, says to calm down. Everything will be okay." Quatre said a little worried. Suddenly Quatre's face pales as he looked at the sunrise.

"Quatre, what's wrong."

"They've knocked Duo out; I've lost my connection with him. He was saying that they were coming and then he was gone. Rashid, please-"

"Quatre, we can't feel him. Whoever has him must be demon."

"Dermail is a demon." Trowa said, looking at Quatre. Quatre's eyes widened and he was starring behind Trowa, along with everyone else on the main deck.

"What the fuck!" Came from Wufei. Trowa turned to see Heero. He was on his knees, arms crossed over his chest, hands digging into his back.

"Heero get control of yourself." Trowa yelled, but it was too late. He backed away and Wufei did too.

Heero's shirt ripped as four large spikes grew from his back, black ad Duo's own wings had been. Scales formed from his skin in the shades of the sea. He lurched forward crying out slightly. His shoulders and arms bulked out slightly and his legs bulged from his pants, his feet broke threw his boots as large claws. A tail ripped threw his pants and grew like a snake until it was a good six feet long, small ridges lined from the spikes on his back to the tip of his tail. His hands grew slightly, his nails growing into sharp points. He cried out again, this time his teeth grew into fangs and his eyes grew black slits, the white gone completely blue.

"What's happening?" Quatre asked Trowa.

"This is what happens when Heero looses control. He looses his mind." Trowa held his breath. Heero had his eyes on him.

"Where is he?" the creature asked.

"Um…we don't know…Heero."

"That's not my name!!!" The beast growled out.

Duo blinked. "Heero." He whispered. He looked around. He was in a large, pretty ugly, Victorian room. /wait I heard Heero./ Duo thought shacking his head.

"Morning my little Death Angel Shinigami." Duo rolled his eyes and growled.

"I have a name, you fucking bastard." Duo tried to get up but found he was chained down, and he was wearing a flimsy pair of somewhat see through pants. "What the…ewwww." Tsubarov stepped into Duo's eyes sight. Duo almost gagged. The man was naked. (2) Tsubarov sat down on the bed, Duo tried to move away as far as possible. He moved Duo's bangs out of his large violet eyes and leaned close to him. Duo heaved slightly.

"Now the prophecy can come true." The man said. "But instead of giving your soul to Heero, it'll be me you love. I'll bed you now, and together we will rule this god forsaken planet." Duo laughed. "What's so funny Little Angel?"

"But you're old!!" Duo said. Tsubarov slapped Duo across the face. Duo's head snapped to the side, his cheek reddening, but he continued to laugh.

"You don't get it do you. Once I have my way with you Heero will die. He'll see that you belong to me, and kill himself. But maybe if you beg me, I'll lock him away so you can play with him every so often, when I'm away." Tsubarov said, walking to the other end of the room. Duo heard a drawer opening and close. Tsubarov carried a tube with him. Duo panicked. /shitshitshitshitshit, I've got to buy time./ he thought quickly.

"But you're so ugly, and Heero already claimed me." Duo said. Tsubarov just smiled.

"My looks men nothing and you being claimed can be fixed." Tsubarov pulled out a key and opened a closet, which WAS in Duo's eye sight. When Tsubarov stepped away, he held with his a whip. Duo closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. And then thought of something.

"You wouldn't want to scare me would you? Because I scare real easily" Duo said. Tsubarov just laughed.

"Then the shorter the whipping will be for you, Little Angel." He lifted the Whip and snapped it across Duo's chest. Duo winced but didn't scream out, he wouldn't let Tsubarov when. He closed his eyes and waited for another. But what he got he didn't expect and this time he did cry out. He opened his eyes and found Tsubarov and was rubbing salt into his cut. "This will help with the scaring. I'll make a neat little T."

Heero put his nose to the air and sniffed. He closed his eyes and kept sniffing.

Seawater

Gunpowder

People

Creatures

Food

Dermail

Demons

Tsubarov

There…Duo was there, he could smell his scent. He paused and smiled at the scent. It was relaxing. Heero was on the road to calming down. Getting his control back, but then he could something…blood, Duo's blood, and again, more blood. Pain, fear….Heero's eyes snapped open.

"I found HIM!" Heero growled and took off toward the town. Quatre looked at Trowa. Then both took to the sky to follow after Heero. Wufei, Dorothy, Catherine, Relena, Heldi, Pagan, and the Maganac Corp all followed without waiting. They weren't going to be left behind.

Bet you didn't expect THAT. Bwahahahahahahahahaha. Review please.

(1) You should be able to tell that Heero's going to get mad.

(2) I know I'm sorry it's gross


	9. Chapter 9 The Deathscythe

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Not making any thing anyway.

Warning: Violence, blood, language attempted NCS (poor Tsubarov) Duo gets a little pissed, and Heero well just gets even more pissed, and it's time for Quatre and Trowa to Shine. And what the hell does Wufei have to do with anything."

Wow second to last chapter, or third, I have an epilogue. Hmmmm

Gami1x2….just read.

Chapter Nine: The Deathscythe

"STOP!!!!!!" Duo screamed /Quatre help me! Heero, please. / Duo pleaded.

/Duo! Where on the way, but Heero's different, he changed./

/HELP ME QUATRE!!!!!/ Duo cried out in thought and verbal. Gabbing to the first person he heard. There was no more from Quatre. Duo's own pain was blocking it out.

"I'll teach you to bite me, you little bastard." Tsubarov whipped Duo again. Duo's body jerked. His back arched as four wings, plus his two sprouted from his back again. And his eyes started to glow. Tsubarov smile.

"There we go, now you're ready." Duo was thrashing around violently. Trying to break the chains around his wrist and ankles. "You won't break them, there Gundanium Alloy." Tsubarov laughed.

Dermail choose at that moment to burst into the room.

"Sir, there's a group headed this way. I think you should see this." Tsubarov grabbed his robes.

"This had better be good Dermail." Tsubarov said. And rushed out with Dermail to see what was going on. He got to his front door just as it burst open sending Tsubarov back a few feet.

"Where is he?" Heero roared.

"Heero." Tsubarov growled.

"My name is Deathscythe. (1)" Heero growled out and lunged for the old man. Tsubarov took off down the hall toward his room, Heero right behind him. Tsubarov knocked everything over on his way to his room, trying to stall Heero. He needed to take Duo now, before this creature killed him. Heero merely threw the things aside.

Quatre and Trowa landed in the door way. Trowa turned to Dermail who was starring down the hall. "Where's Duo?" He asked. Dermail pointed down the hall. Trowa and Quatre started after them.

Wufei, Dorothy, Catherine, and Relena where next and just followed the two. Heldi and Pagan had turned back, realizing they where too hurt to do anything helpful if needed.

Rashid went back with them; they would get the ship ready. Rashid had no doubt that Heero had everything under control now.

Meanwhile, Heero and Tsubarov had made it into the room. Duo was still lying on the bed, though he was calmer now. Blood and littered over his chest, his breathing was ragged. Tsubarov stood between Duo and Heero. A bad move on his part. Heero took a step forward.

"Heero stop!" Quatre screamed.

"That's not my name!" Heero screamed turning on Quatre. Tsubarov took the chance to lunge at Heero.

Heero turned just in time and smacked him into the wall knocking him out. Heero advanced on him, baring his sharp teeth.

"Duo!" Quatre screamed seeing Duo for the first time upon entering the room. He ran over to the bed and unchained Duo's limbs. Duo pushed Quatre a side, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor, knocking his breath away. Trowa went to Quatre and helped him up. Duo on the other hand walked towards Tsubarov. Eyes still glowing and Wing stretched behind him.

"Stand back Deathscythe." Duo ordered. Heero took a step back.

"In three years two shall be born: Death and Life rebirth." Duo said, hovering over Tsubarov who was looking at Duo in utter fear.

"One of the Night: Death. One of the day: Life." Duo picked Tsubarov up by his neck.

"But both shall lose a parent dear and morn: Father of Death, Mother of Life." Duo squeezed tightly. Tsubarov gasped helplessly like a fish.

"And both shall leave their home in Angel Bay: On the Wings of the White Ship and the Souls of the Zero (2)." Tsubarov's skin started dripping to the floor revealing veins and muscles. Quatre and Trowa gasped. Wufei, Dorothy, Catherine, and Relena entered the room, and all starred in shock. Catherine had to look away.

"But do no worry for there Fates: because four are already binding by time." Tsubarov's blood floated into the ceiling and splattered the walls. Everyone in the room, minus Heero and Duo, winced.

"For Bones OF THE BLACK WINGS, and Fallen Angel of Feathered Gold, the Deathscythe and the Sandrock." Tsubarov's muscles shriveled up and dried away. Tsubarov was still screaming.

"Will bed the two, and are lifetime mates: on the second night to be fully bonded." Tsubarov's organs burst, leaving only his heart and his black bones. Quatre closed his eyes and put his head on Trowa's chest. This was too much.

"And leave THE fated OF OTHERS TOLD: The Wing Zeros crew." Tsubarov's heart shattered. Everyone, minus Quatre, Heero, and Duo turned away from the scene in front of them.

"The road may not be easy; traveling by ship." Duo crushed the black skull in his hand.

"And the times may be trials, at times we loose control." Duo pulled Heero into his embrace.

"At times they may be queasy: our stomach may not hold." He turned to Quatre who was sobbing into Trowa's chest, who in turn looked like he was going to vomit.

"And the seas may go miles; but comfort we find on there waves." Heero's eyes went back to normal and his teeth sank back in his mouth, to their normal size.

"But together they shall pass, as dose the sand through the hour glass." Heero's tail shrunk back into his spin and so did the spikes.

"Over waters and land, and distant sands." Duo's legs and arms shrunk back to there normal size.

"To bring a peace to the mass: For evil shall not lass." Heero's scales sank into his skin again.

"And break the hatred band; one last time we need to stand." Heero was no longer blue.

"For Hand and Hand…"Duo said.

"And Soul and Heart…"Quatre said, looking at Duo. Who was also back to his Angel self.

"This love…" Trowa added.

"Shall never part." Heero finished.

"And in the last battle fought, blood will spill and souls freed, and peace will be forever brought, for this love that earth shall need." Duo finished the TRUE Prophecy, before passing out. Heero caught him.

"Quatre Duo needs help!" Heero said turning to Quatre.

Quatre stood and closed his eyes. A slight wind picked up in the room and they all watched at Quatre sprouted four more pairs of wings. They where all white, and very large. When Quatre opened his eyes, they where glowing.

"Move away Heero." His too echoed like how Duo's did. He put his hands on Duo's bloody chest. Duo immediately Rose into the air, his wings came back yet again, and his eyes where glowing when they shot open.

They all watched in alarm when Quatre immediately lost all his skin and organs. Leaving only his SILVER heart and SILVER bones…and blue glowing eyes, and huge white feathered wings.

"DUO! Stop." Quatre screamed.

"Why?" Duo sounded like he was laughing.

"Duo?" Quatre's voice was scared. Then his heart hardened and he glared back at Duo.

"Quatre!" Duo screamed.

"Shinigami." Quatre whispered.

"Quatre!" Duo screamed again.

"DUO!!!" Quatre screamed in anger, the silver skeleton slammed Duo into the wall behind them. Quatre started coming back. When his skin reached his hands Duo screamed out. Everyone watched as Duo's cuts closed and the blood washed away.

They stood there for a moment. Duo was breathing softly, Quatre panted a bit. Both of them changing back into there normal forms.

"Quatre?" Duo asked.

"Yeah? Quatre pulled Duo into a huge. Duo pulled away after a minute, and looked for Heero, finding him sitting behind Quatre. He fell to his knees and hugged Heero. He pulled back and kissed him. Heero deepened the kiss only half heartedly. Duo pulled away and looked in Heero's eyes.

"Your broken." He Said. Heero looked at him with sad eyes. "Heero, we can fix it." He shook his head. "Oh, Heero." Duo said.

"I lost my control. I lost my control." Was all Heero could say.

"But you can get it back. We have one last battle to fight. Heero you didn't fail anyone." Duo said, forcing Heero to look at him.

"I failed. I couldn't protect you. You were…on the bed…I didn't get here in time." Heero said.

"Heero, snap out of it." Duo said. He slapped Heero hard in the face. Heero's head snapped to the side. His hand went to his cheek. "You didn't fail."

"But-."

"No. We'll have no guilty pirates on your ship Captain." There was a moment of silence. Then Heero broke our laughing. Everyone else following suit. After a moment Duo stood.

"What are your orders, Captain Heero Yuy." Duo said.

"To get back to my ship….but what battle are we fighting?" Heero asked. Not sure of why they needed to get back to the ship.

"Because there are two very large, very old ships in the harbor right now, well one's just about here. We need to hurry." Everyone looked at Wufei.

"What I don't have a large old ship. And would anyone like to explain to me what had happened just know?" Wufei asked.

"Exactly what you just saw, Wu-man." Duo said.

"Duo, I'm still not returning to Angel Bay. I ripped my Wings off for Nataku." Wufei said.

"I know, but you still came after us." Duo said with a laugh

"Actually I came for Sally, but she's with the Loony Five right know (3)."

"Hey lets get back to the ship first, okay." Heero said.

"I agree." Trowa said.

"Relena your wounded, you stay here well let you back on when the battle is over." Hero ordered.

"But Heero, the Wing Zero is my home I'd like to protect it too if I could?" She asked.

"Fine, but I don't want you in any hand to hand combat, try to help with the wounded."

"If there are any." She agreed.

"Okay let's go." And so they left. No one noticing the Dermail was missing.

Yeah one more chapter before the epilogue. Yeah.

(1). His soul belongs to Duo, you'll see just read.

(2). Damn Zero system.

(3). Old guys.


	10. Chapter 10 Bloody Pirates

disclaimer: Oh you know, I don't own and I don't make money from this so you can't sue. So don't try.

Warnings: Bloody violence

Scythedwing: Yeah my turn to right again. This will be my master piece.  
Gami1x2: it's a little all over the place.  
Shinii2x1: well maybe if you knew how to read gami you wouldn't think so I like it, Duo kicks ass in this.  
Scythedwing: hey so does Heero.

Chapter Ten: Bloody Pirates!  
When they got back to their ship, it looked like more of the crew had survived the attack from Dermail's crew. Wufei, on the way back to the ship, had explained how he had only been on the ship to take Duo and Quatre, not hurt anyone. And had over heard a conversation with Dermail, about Quatre and Trowa being on the boat. He said how everything just went down hill from there. But know there ship was moving with men and women. Heldi ran up to Heero as soon as she saw him.  
"When Rashid returned I thought you guys had been hurt or something. But he said that he was going to prepare the ship to set sail for when you returned. Everything's ready. And your men started coming back on board just a little while ago. Though it would seem that I have lost Zechs and Treize." Heldi said in a panicked voice. Heero looked around the ship. He had sent the two to find the crew; they had brought back Relena, Heldi, and Pagan. And since then Heero has not seen them.  
"This isn't good. Treize and Zechs are some of my top fighters." That's when Heero noticed that there where men and women on his ship he has not seen before. "Who are they?" Heero asked. Wufei stepped forward.  
"My crew. Dorothy sent word for them to meet us here. The Wing Zero is bigger then Nataku, it'll support more. And I want to help you four get the prophecy fulfilled so that I can get back to my own life." Wufei said. Heero nodded. He two wanted to be done with this already. He had not had Duo with him for six days and he had already gone insane. Hopefully once this was done, he could just take the braided full to some deserted island and screw him silly. Heero shock his head.  
"Then there is a battle"  
"Heero!" Heero turned to see Zechs and Treize running us the boarding planks, and behind them where….ELVES. Treize ran up to Heero barely breathing hard.  
"We thought we could use the help. Heero, this is Lady Une, head of the House of Kushrenada. She took over when we went to see. This is Solo, Master Warrior of the House of Kushrenada. And this one here is Meriemaia, Queen of the Elves of El-One"  
"El-One? But that's days away from here." Trowa said.  
"I was here because I heard that Une was going to have a surprise for me. And it seems that a good bloody battle between pirates is a good enough surprise then any.' She said with a smile.  
"Treize I thought"  
"Yes I know, but I gave my loyalty to the Wing Zero and to you, Captain Heero. And who might this be?" Treize asked, looked at Wufei. Wufei rolled his eyes and the arrogant man and walked away. Dorothy and Catherine following him. "No time. We have a battle to prepare for." Heero said. "Let's get out of the bay and met them in open waters"  
Duo and Heero stood on the Quarter Deck watching as the large white ship sailed closer to them.  
"So who are they?" Duo asked.  
"The White Fang." Heero said. "There are a lot of experienced pirates on that ship. Some with names and backgrounds already written into what will become history books"  
"Oh, like who?" Duo asked.  
"Trant, destroyed a few ships of the royal navy. And got away. Quinze, killed the King and destroyed most of El-Five a few years back. And Septum, the most annoying man on this planet all hands down." Heero said very seriously. Duo laughed and hugged Heero tightly.  
"Oh is that all." He joked, knowing full well that the ship and the people they where about to fight could kill them. But Duo had Faith. Not in god. But in Heero. "Yeah and I bet they are all old men like Tsubarov"  
"Yeah, looks like you'll have to skin, gut, and turn them all to ash." Heero said gently kissing Duo's lips. Duo smiled.  
"Are you worried?" Duo asked.  
"I have Death as a lover and you're asking if I'm worried about a couple of old degenerates." Heero said with a wicked smile. "No I'm not worried about that. But you know I am kind of worried at how long this'll take. I've got to reclaim what's mine after what Tsubarov did." "Yeah I agree. We need to 'undo' that, and 'redo' our own little…"Duo lost what he was going to say when a cannon was fired and a splash was heard not that far away. "Those bastards won't even wait for us to get closer"  
"There scared." Duo said with a smile. "Don't fire back until where closer!" Heero ordered. "Anchor here and wait." Heero and Duo left the deck to the main deck and helped prepare. Cannons where loaded, pistols where ready, swords where drawn, and bows where stung. Treize, Zechs, Une, Solo, and Mariemaia, went up to the Quarter Deck. Aiming there ready arrows at the ship. There swords strapped to their sides and ready for battle. Relena, Heldi, Pagan, and Ray along with a good number of the crew stood ready at the canons. Sally, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo stood on the main deck, swords and pistols ready for battle.  
Wufei, Dorothy, Catherine, and his crew stood waiting in the back, swords drawn.  
Rashid and the Maganac Corps where spread around, all with rifles, daggers, and swords.  
Heero walked around the decks, making sure everyone was ready, that everything was ready. Making sure that the ship was prepared for the biggest battle the sea had ever seen.  
Everyone's breath was slow, but there hearts where beating fast. They where shaking with fear and adrenaline, and their hands where sweating. But when the time came none of them faltered for a moment.  
The White Fang pulled right along side the Wing Zero. There was a minute of silence before all hell broke loose. And I mean that.

(Duo)  
Duo immediately took to the air and rushed the White Fang. With his sword drawn he cut threw a few men's ropes who where swinging to the Wing Zero, a few fell into the water, but one hit the Wing Zero's railing with a sickening crunch. There were arrows flying over head and shot down a few men above Duo. He landed on the main sip and looked back the see the elves re loading there bows. Duo quickly turned back around and swung his sword upward threw a man, and then swung back across to catch another in the side. He ran forward and met up with a few more men, slicing them down with little effort. He easily dodged their swords and disarmed them when they pulled there pistols. There was a shot and then sheering pain in Duo's shoulder blades. He turned to see that there was blood running through his black feathers. He charged at the man who had shot him. The man pulled out his own sword and blocked Duo's. The man pushed Duo with as much force as he could, pushing Duo onto his back, who in turned rolled out of the way of his next attack and got to his feet, rushing at the man again. But the man blocked again. Duo took a step back and thought for a moment before smiling.  
"You're pretty good there." He said. The older man spat out a laugh. "But not good enough." Duo said, causing the man's eyes to widen slightly. Duo threw his sword away from him.  
"Idiot boy." The man said charging at the unarmed Duo. There was a two yells from the Wing Zero as the man's sword descended on Duo.  
"You're the idiot to challenge Death." Duo said. The man realized that his sword was blocked by a long silver pole, lined with gold carvings. At the end was a large curved blade. A scythe. Duo smiled and pushed the man away, swinging the scythe with one hand away from him and slicing threw the man's midsection. He turned and attacked more men. /One down three more to go./ Duo thought as Quinze lay in a pool of his own blood. Duo jumped into the air and eyes on Duke Dermail, when pain shot threw both his wings. Causing Duo to fall out of the sky and land on a plank, unconscious. Half of Duo's body was hanging off over the water.

(Trowa)  
Trowa made quick work of the men around him. Shooting them down quickly, and moving on to the next. When one pistol ran out of bullets, he'd have another ready.  
One by one they fell at Trowa's feet.  
When he finally ran out of bullets, he threw his gun at a man who was rushing him with a sword, knocking the man to the ground easily. He pulled out his sword and sliced threw the man. Once that was done he sheathed his sword and took the mans pistol, and continued to shoot down as many as he could. (1)  
When he heard Quatre yell something behind him he turned to see Duo almost struck down. He turned back to his own fight when he saw the scythe appear from no where. It wasn't until he heard Quatre yell again, that his attention was drawn to Duo falling and landing hard on the plank on the other side of the White Fang, slipping slowly into the water. In a hurried attempt he shot more people away, trying to make his way to Duo. But there seemed to be even more men now, and Trowa found himself once again fighting with his sword.

(Quatre) At first Quatre stayed back, not knowing if he should fight or heal the people who where getting wounded. He decided that it would be safer for everyone if he helped get ride of the enemy first.  
Quatre brought his hands into fists, opened them again, and then closed them around the handles of two large curved blades. (2) Quatre then proceeded to Attack the enemies.  
Quatre turned around after cutting someone down, (with apologies) just in time to see Duo almost cut down. "Duo!" but the braided both blocked the sword with his Scythe before anything could happen. Quatre sighed. He was worried to much. If anything he knew Duo could take care of himself. Quatre was about to rush forward to help Trowa when He saw Duo Shot in both wings buy two people, and fall from the sky, and land hard on the plank. He yelled again. This time Quatre rushed forward to help his brother. Only to get caught up in a battle with Dorothy and Catherine.(3)

(Heero)  
Heero gave the call for attack and rushed forward with his men. He pulled out two swords and begun bring down people left to right. He quickly made his way threw the fighting men. Bodies trailing where he went and he soon found himself on the White Fang. And ahead of him was Trant. Heero rushed forward and jumped in the air, bringing his swords down onto Trant. Trant looked up just in time to block the two swords, but Heero wasted no time in spinning around and slicing Trant into three pieces with his sword. Upon doing so he saw the sword falling fast on Duo. He did yell out but calmed down when he saw Duo's scythe appear. Heero turned back to his own battles. Fighting anyone who dare stand in his way. Heero spun, kicks, jumped, punched, dodged, and sliced. Never once getting touched and never once missing his target. Blood was splattered all over him. And his breath was starting to get heavy, but he kept going. It was almost over. With how many men he had killed, he knew there couldn't be that many more left. He had just witnessed Duo kill off Quinze, and he had Trant. He did a quick look around and found Wufei fighting against Septum, soon bring him down. So that only left the Captain of the White Fang, Duke Dermail.  
Something black flew into Heero's eye sight. Duo. He watched Duo and saw that the boy was going after Dermail. Heero rushed forward too. Suddenly Duo's wings collapsed and the boy called out in pain and fell from the sky, landing on the plank. Heero ran faster.  
Duo slipped from the plank and into the water below. Duke Dermail laughed and watched at the unconscious boy slipped under the water. He was about to turn around, but a sudden pain in his stomach got his attention. He looked down and found two sword tips sticking out of his stomach, blood gushing down his body. Duke Dermail looked at Heero and collapsed to the ground. Heero ran to the plank and took no thought in diving off it and into the water. Heero looked around in the sea water, blinking rapidly as the water burned his eyes slightly. Just below him was Duo falling into the depth. Heero swam quickly down and reached Duo. Heero pulled Duo into his arms and started up ward as quickly as he could.  
When Heero broke the surface he was farced back under by pistol shots, on hitting his arms, the other his leg. Wufei say the shooters. Wufei pitched back his arm and threw his sword towards on of the men, sinking his sword into the man's ear. He then took a fallen mans swords and chucked it at the other man, sinking the sword into the man's throat and out the top of his head. Wufei rushed to the railing and saw Heero break the surface again, with Duo in his arms.  
"Wufei throw down a rope." Heero called up. Wufei pointed to a board in the water, sticking out from the side of the ship with a ladder leading up the side.  
"Can you make it to that?" Wufei called back. Heero nodded and swam to the board, ignoring the pain in his arms and legs. Heero laid Duo on the board and pulled himself up.  
Quatre and Trowa made it to the railing and looked over with Wufei. Quatre then ran over to the ladder and jumped over, catching himself in the air with his wings.  
"Heero you can't carry Duo up the ladder, I'll take him." Quatre said. Hero handed Duo to Quatre. Quatre carried Duo to the deck and laid him down. Heero pulled himself over the railing and collapsed on the ground next to Duo. He sat up and looked at the battle in front of them. It was done.  
His men where hurt, some badly, but they where all okay. But the white Fangs men where all gone. All dead. "Thank god that's over." Quatre said. Heero looked at him and nodded. Quatre was covered in little cuts, and a few bruises. Trowa was bleeding badly from a head wound. And Wufei…well he had seen better days. Duo's wings, and a bump on his head was the only damage he had received. And other then the gun shot wounds, which were bleeding badly, Heero was otherwise unharmed. Duo sat up quickly and coughed up some water. He took a few breaths and looked at Heero. Heero smiled.  
"You seriously need to stop scaring me like that." Heero said.  
"People seriously need to stop knocking me out"  
"That would have been the landing on the plank." Heero returned.  
"Oh well in that case I hate this boat." Duo said. Heero laughed and pulled Duo into a hug, which Heero returned.  
"It's over now, so this boats mine." Heero said. Duo laughed.  
"Let's burn it or give it away." Heero shook his head with a small smile and helped Duo to his feet. "Heero your leg, …and you arm." Duo cried out. "It's okay." Quatre said placing a hand on Heero's shoulder. The wounds disappeared. "When we were in the mansion earlier I realized I could heal on the spot. Duo did you know that we are no twenty years old." Quatre said. Duo smiled.  
"Yeah I nearly forgot." Duo said. "Wait I thought your birthdays where in a few months." Trowa said.  
"No, another lie to keep people from ruining the prophecy. We were born with the new year." Duo explained.  
"Oh." "Let's go clean up the ship and get away from here." Heero said, they all agreed.  
The ship was all cleared up in a matter of hours. The bodies where taken care of any way. Heero gave the White Fang to Rashid and the Maganac Corp for there help during the battle. Rashid thanks Heero and requested that He and the Maganac Corp sail under Heero's flag. Heero agreed and the Maganac Corp where soon well on there way back to Angel Bay. Wufei, and his crew also said there good byes. Though Wufei too asked his he could fly Heero's flag with his own. Heero also agreed to this. It would be for the best if they where partners, and had also promised to fly Nataku's Flag with his own.  
Sally had one hell of a night patching up wounds, but when Quatre came to help her everyone was cleaned up in an hour and Sally was sent with Wufei. "You two should be together. He did come looking for you Sally." (4). Quatre said sweetly.  
"Thank you, and you guys take care. We may have peace now, but fighting will still occur"  
"Where every treasure may sit, you'll always find a sword and a pistol." Heero said. Taking is hat off to Sally and Wufei.  
That night a huge feast was made. (sushi anyone) For the braver His crew had shown and for respects to the guest. Une, Solo, and Mariemaia, left early the next morning to return to there previous engagements, while Heero and Duo proceeded in there own, and did NOT show up for there departure. In fact no one could remember Quatre and Trowa either…wait a minute, where was Treize and Zechs. "How, rude." Une said leading the other two away form the ship. Solo and Mariemaia laughing like children behind her.  
And finally, at mid day, the Wing Zero sailed into the horizon, carrying with it Angels and one very frustrated Demon.  
"Duo! Come on!" Heero cried out, as a black feather trailed over his exposed stomach.  
"I like it when your restrained…" Duo purred.

Yeah!!!! One last part to go. If your not into Lemons then don't read. I'm going for another one. NO QUATRE AND TROWA IN THIS ONE! Sorry.

(1) Trowa likes amo.  
(2) You know, the weapon Sandrock has, yeah, well I'm lazy and didn't want to look up how to spell them, I know what they are I just don't know how to spell it. Lol. (3) No not against each other.  
(4) Wufei said that he was looking for Sally earlier. 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Oh you know, I don't own and I don't make money from this so you can't sue. So don't try.

Warnings: Short Chapter, Lemon, LEMON, LEMON. With a pinch of lime. Lol Gami1x2 Yeay!  
Shinii2x1 Yeay!  
Scythedwing: Yeay!!!!!!

Epilogue:  
Duo looked out ahead of him. The white sandy beach surrounded by the blue, green ocean, and lined with the clear blue sky The Wing Zero gently swaying on the waves.. The breeze was gentle, and pulled lightly an his half-way braided hair, and ruffed his stretched out feathered wings. Duo closed his violet eyes and just breathed in his new home. He turned around to see Heero leaning on the door frame of their small house. Three years. They have sailed most of the seas, have been in many battles together. Where there at Quatre and Trowa's wedding. Where there when Wufei and Sally got married. Where there when Treize and Zechs and gotten married. They had said there good byes to Quatre and Trowa when the two decided to settle in El-Four. They had said there goodbyes to Treize and Zechs, when to two decided that it would be best to return to land. They had also said there good-byes when Wufei and Sally had a kid and gave up the pirate life. "What's wrong love?" Heero asked. He walked up to Duo and pulled him into his embrace.  
"I was just thinking of the others." Duo said with a smile.  
"Well I'm thinking of something a little more close to me." Heero said, pulling Duo into a kiss. Duo moaned into the kiss and deepened it with no problems. He flinched slightly when cold hands touched his nipples. But didn't break the kiss. Duo work his hand up to Heero's shirt and started removing it.  
"Maybe we should go inside and see what happens." Heero said not pulled away from Duo's lips. "Hmmm, I don't see why we can't just…" Duo didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was on the ground in the white sand while Heero worked skillfully in removing all his cloths. Duo laughed and tried to get away. Heero's naked little angel wiggles out of his grasp and made a mad dash towards the water. Heero growled and followed him, diving into the warm water right after Duo and tackling the boy, sending the two of them under. Heero once again captured Duo's lips and kissing him fully before resurfacing. Duo resurfaced for a moment before going back under and capturing Heero's waste in his arms. Heero gasped when he felt Duo's mouth around his cock. Working quickly before he ran out of air, Duo managed to make Heero cum, before returning to the surface smiling fully in triumph. Heero growled.  
"Oh you'll pay for that you little demon." He said before pulling Duo close to him. He could feel that Heero was already hard again. He brought Heero into a kiss as Heero positioned Duo so that he had better access to Duo's tight little butt. Duo gasped in his kisses when he felt Heero preparing him. And was soon ready for Heero.  
Heero wasted no time and quickly impaled Duo on him and started moving Duo up and down. His hand moved down to Duo's neglected cock and started pumping it in rhythm to himself. Duo and Heero reached climax at the same time. Duo looked into Heero's eyes with utter love and devotion in his eyes. "Heero I love you with all my heart and soul." Duo said. Hero kissed Duo and moved to his ear.  
"Duo, I love you more then you'll ever now, I want you to marry me"  
"Of course." Duo almost cried out, but managed a calm response, before kissing Heero to death. Duo pulled away. "And just as a reminder, you're my little demon." Duo said with a laugh.  
"I almost forgot, my Little Angel." Heero said, slipping under water.  
"Heero, where are you….oh!" Duo said, eyes rolling in pleasure.

Yeay! My first Fan Fiction is done. Yeay. 


End file.
